Touch Of Black
by Heartaches-by-the-Number
Summary: ItachiOC One walk in the darkness changed everything, Maiko knew nothing would be the same again. RATED T. COMPLETE.
1. 17 Years

**Touch Of Black (1) - 17 Years**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Naruto. But I do own Maiko and all of her counterparts.**

**A/N: So, I've been trying to find a good Itachi/OC fic where Itachi is reasonably IC to read. But, I couldn't really find many. (If anyone knows of one please tell me!!!) Therefore I'm writing one myself. You'll have to bare with me, I don't know much about Akatsuki but I should be able to get updated on it soon enough. The story isn't set at any particular moment in time of Naruto, its simply of my own creation. Thanks. R+R!!!**

It was Maiko Emiri's 17th birthday. But she was not happy about it. It wasn't that she was the kind of person who hated birthdays, it was the simple fact that the Emiri women were to marry at the age of 17. She was given a choice, she could find someone or else her parents would choose for her.

_'What complete nonsense'_ She thought _'I don't want to marry anyone!'_

Her parents had announced her 'fate' that very morning, which led to Maiko leaving her house abruptly. She had a fiery temper and did not like being told what to do one bit. So much so that she had even felt like murdering her mother for telling her that she had 2 weeks to find someone, or else the matter would no longer be in her hands. Maiko had decided that it wasn't going to be in anyone's hands. She refused to marry anyone whether she chose them or not. She would rather die, that was what she decided.

Her raven black hair blew wildly around her face as the wind picked up its speed, she was making her way to the one place where she knew nobody would find her. The river.

She despised the Emiri name, her clan wanted nothing more than to gain money and power within Konoha; hence the reason why all the women, when reaching 17 years of age were packed off to be wed to a son of another clan. Maiko was not, absolutly never ever ever going to marry anyone in such a way, not even if he were the most handsome of all the male shinobi of Konoha.

"Not even if he were Kakashi Hatake!" Maiko declared loudly, she was a Jounin and so she knew Kakashi very well, true, he wasn't in a clan but she merely used him as an example in her declaration. Afterall, the copy ninja was said to be incredibly handsome, although nobody really knew because he hid his face. He would not even show Maiko, and they had known eachother for quite some time.

When she reached the river she smiled. She always came to it whenever she was angry or sad. She sat on the ground and pulled off her shoes, dipping her feet into the cool, crystal clear depths. Thoughtfully, she looked over at land on the other side of the river, it was nothing but a huge forest, and the river twisted round it into a bend, before it disappeared, blocked by the trees.

Maiko had always been curious as to where the river went, she had never left Konoha, but knew that the river did; her father had told her that it stretched out for miles and miles, and that often people sailed to the village on it. It was definitely wide and deep enough for the job, in fact the raven haired Jounin had often contemplated sailing away on it herself. But, realised with much remorse soon after that the river flowed into the village...and not out of it. There was another which ld out of the village, but Maiko's parents being who they were would not let her go anywhere near it, as apparently it was in the 'dangerous' area of Konoha.

"I didn't even know there was a dangerous area of Konoha," Maiko puzzled aloud to herself, splashing the water gently with her feet.

"You have a lot to learn Maiko Emiri,"

She recognised that voice, and, turning around she saw none other than the person she had been thinking about just a few moments before; Kakashi Hatake.

"What are you doing here?" Maiko asked, not meaning to sound cold (Although she did) but she really wasn't in the mood to talk to her masked friend on that day.

"Actually, I came to visit you, considering its your birthday. Your parents told me what happened and here I am," Kakashi beamed, sitting down next to the ebony-eyed jounin.

"Yeah...but how did you know that this is where I was?"

Kakashi tapped his nose as a sign to say that it was a secret and Maiko scowled.

"Whats so wrong with getting married? I thought you loved the male species! Especially me of course," Kakashi smirked under his mask and waited patiently for an answer.

"I refuse to get married. Totally, 100 refuse. And yes, I happen to think very highly of male shinobi's, but marrying one really isn't my thing,"

"Well perhaps you should switch bodies with my student Sakura, I'm sure she'd be grateful to oblige," Kakashi joked, although Maiko really couldn't see what was so funny.

He shivered, partially from the evil glare his friend had given him, and partially because he thought it was getting rather cold.

"Why don't we head back? You must be freezing with your feet in the water," Kakashi asked.

"I'm not,"

Maiko sighed and pulled her shoes back on, however she made no sign of moving, she just stared at the water.

"What is your obsession with rivers!?" Kakashi said, laughing, he knew well enough that this was where Maiko spent most of her time, but what was so interesting about sitting and staring at something?

"What I like best about rivers is you can't step into the same river twice. The waters always changing and always flowing. Its different all the time, and it leads you to where you have never been before," Maiko replied.

She had a huge urge to just run away then, to just follow the river and leave Konoha, leave and go somewhere else. Anywhere but this particular village. She stared down at the forehead protector which she wore tied around her waist, tapping it gently with her thumb. Kakashi watched her, frowning; of all the years he'd known Maiko, she had never really been a happy person. Even when she was just a child. She did not really have much to be miserable about, she had a family and friends; sure, her family she didn't get along with but that was all he could really see that would trouble her.

_'Perhaps she's just one of those sadistic types'_ He thought to himself, glancing thoughtfully at her short, spiky-on-the-ends hair. It only just touched her shoulders, and yet the wind seemed to blow it all over the place. She wore a black and white as the rest of the women in her family did. Another of the Emiri clans fabeled traditions. Although seemingly less harsh than the others.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kakashi urged, he didn't want to leave her all alone out there.

"I can't be bothered to right now. I'll come later,"

He frowned again, standing up, grabbing her arm and pulling her up onto his back, he decided to carry her home. Whether she liked it or not.

"I can't believe I'm letting _you_ give me a piggy back," Maiko mumbled, Kakashi merely laughed.

"You love me really,"

"Perverted old man..."

"Hey, I'm not old!"

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That your a pervert!"

"I didn't admit to anything,"

"But you didn't deny it either, so therefore it must be true!"

'_Dammit,' _Kakashi cursed under his breath, he had cheered her up at least, but at the price of his own humiliation. Oh well, at least there wasn't any around to actually here what she had said.

He knocked on the door of Maiko's house, the emblem of the Emiri clan was carved into the wood, and Kakashi merely glanced at it for a moment or so until the door opened, and he let Maiko down.

"I believe this is yours," He said, nodding to her mother, before smiling at his friend and then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Maiko said nothing to any of her family, who were all gathered around the kitchen table. She just went straight up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut behind her like a moody teenager. Although, if she thought about it; technically she _was _a moody teenager. Hating almost everyone and keeping all her thoughts written down in a notebook which she kept on her person at all times.

Opening the book, she peered at the first page, where she had written a poem:

_'Can shadows move across the sky?_

_While the sun is bright and rising high?_

_I dare not contemplate_

_the dark of the light_

_the love in my hate_

_the fear that I fight_

_If I come to acknowledge_

_all that is bad_

_must I forget all the innocence I had?_

_Both light and dark_

_can corrupt my soul_

_but its what I believe in_

_that can never be stole'_

She didn't really think that it made sense, but it was written in a moment of impulse, shortly after she had killed someone for the first time. The deceased was simply a spy from the mist village, whom she had been ordered to dispose of. Maiko did not tell anyone, but she felt the strangest sense of pleasure in killing; it was almost as if she could take her anger and sadness out on her victim. And when it was over she would feel no guilt. She had not always been the way she was, as it said in the 9th line, she was certainly once very innocent. And didn't understand how that purity was no gone from her.

"But it is gone, and so I shall have to put up with it," She told herself, flopping down onto her bed and gazing around at her room; which was painted a deep red, and was bright due to the amounts of sunlight which seemed to poor in from her window. There were numerous scrolls on the floor, she hadn't actually been looking at them: Maiko hadn't looked at those scrolls since she was a Genin. In the present days the scrolls were generally something she threw had wrecked if she got angry. It was just something she did. And had done for ages.

"MAIKO!"

_Groan. I hate brothers._

A young boy, with short spiky red hair shouted loudly as he threw open Maiko's bedroom door and ran over to his elder sisters bedside, tugging loosely at the sleeve of her kimono.

"What?"

The boy twitched for a second, and then took a step backwards.

"You have been called into the presence of the Fifth," He mumbled under his breath, still a little shocked at the glare his sister had given him only a few moments before.

Maiko frowned, sitting up, making sure she had all of her ninja equipment ready. No doubt it was some kind of mission, most likely assassination, which was something the Jounin held as a talent. She turned to face her brother, who had been in the Ninja academy for a short time and was now being trained up as a 'great shinobi' of the Emiri clan. Or so her father said. Everyone born into the Emiri clan was supposed to be very powerful, and have some kind of destiny to fullfill. Maiko often wondered if this was really true, she didn't see what was so great about her clan. She even dared to think that she could easily defeat her parents in battle. Well...maybe.

She ruffled her little brothers hair with her hand, she felt sorry for him. Sure, the Emiri clan had great expectations for the women, but it was even worse for the men. Her brother would be put under so much pressure. And it didn't help that he was weak. So very weak. His Shinobi skills were nothing to brag about, but he had only just begun training so that wouldn't matter, however that still didn't contradict the fact that he was very sick. Something wrong with his blood. Which could shorten his life span, or so the clan had been told. They had been advised that Ai (As Maiko's brother was named) should not become a ninja. As that would lessen his life span even more. But, their father wouldn't have it, there was no Emiri that had not become a ninja. Not one. And so Ai would have to, at the cost of his life.

_'Not that he knows about it'_ Maiko said to herself, the clan hadn't even had the dignity to tell her little brother that he didn't stand a chance of living past the age of 40. And that was if he was lucky.

Maiko said her farewells and then headed quickly to the fifth's office, she was quite surprised to see many other Jounin and Chuunin there.

"Now that your all here," Tsunade began, frowning slightly at Maiko's lateness, she arrived after Kakashi! That was a very big deal in Konoha. "I must alert you all that the village is in great danger. I have learned that Akatsuki are planning an attack, their said to arrive sometime this week. It could be this very night as far as we know. I want you prepared, warn everyone. The best fighters must go to the front line, there will be lookouts at the gates and around the village. Your signal is the warning bell. When you hear it, that means they've arrived,"

She certainly didn't waste time, and looked extremely worried. She dismissed everyone quickly, Maiko walked out with Kakashi.

"Why are they coming?" She asked.

"Well, Akatsuki do pretty much whatever they want. And to be honest I don't know if this village stands much of a chance against them. They are...hugely powerful..perhaps stronger than all 3 of the legendary Sannin put together," Kakashi replied.

Maiko gasped. This was more than just a normal attack. She excused herself quickly enough and ran to tell the people in her clan who did not know. This was awful news. Now she really did have a reason to be angry and miserable. Most of her clan could defend themselves. Except Ai. He was so innocent, thinking that everyone loved him and would do him no harm. However, Maiko had heard the rumours of Akatsuki. She knew they showed no mercy, not to anyone. Not even to someone Ai's age. Ai was the only person she worried about, and immediately she decided that she would not let him out of her sight from then on, she would defend him with her life.

"But, their so strong. I won't even be able to defend myself...will I?" She questioned her earlier thoughts, but at least ways if she died, then she would not have to see her brother dead. It was a selfish thought. Maiko knew that well enough, although she couldn't stop herself feeling that way.

She found her brother in the living room and quickly embraced him.

"Ai, you are not to leave my side from now on. We will be together always," She said, knowing well enough that no one would tell Ai of the upcoming events.

"Why nii-san?" Her brother asked, frowning.

"Because I love you," Maiko replied, it hurt her greatly that she had to lie. It was for his own good though, it was all for him.

_'For Ai'_

---------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, whadayya think? Good? Bad? I promise that Itachi will be in the next chapter. Now please review! I'll give you good karma I swear! And it motivates me to update a lot faster!!!**

**Rocking21**


	2. Just Around The River Bend

**Touch Of Black (2) - Just Around The River Bend**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Naruto. But I do own Maiko and all of her counterparts.**

**THE ALL IMPORTANT A/N: Woot, here is 2! Itachi finally appears! PLEASE review:'( Oh, and you may notice a Mulan 2 (I don't own any of that either) reference in this chapter too! The song just kind of inspired me! But, don't worry, Maiko isn't actually singing it! Haha. That would make me laugh though. **

The days drifted by slowly, and everyone in Konoha waited nervously for the attack, they glanced at the gates and the land beyond whenever they passed. Wondering when Akatsuki would make their appearance. Of course, it seemed that the Fifth had not thought everything through. Most eyes were set on the gates, but of course; Akatsuki were not that stupid and had decided to take a different route into the village. A route along a certain river. It was definitely an odd thing to behold, lots of wooden boats and people in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Certainly someone would think it was very perculiar indeed. A man with blue skin and shark-like features glanced about and then turned to the man sat next to him.

"We've arrived, a few more minutes and we'll be at the drop off point," He said, a huge smirk appeared on his face and his pointy teeth glimmered slightly in the sunlight.

The man sat next to him, who had long, black hair which was tied back into a ponytail did nothing. He remained seemingly motionless. As if in deep thought.

"All bad people must be defeated!"

A high pitched voice rang out and birds fluttered out of their resting places in the forest that was situated around the river. It belonged to a young boy. The Akatsuki members frowned.

"No Ai, how many times must I tell you that you can't have one without the other?"

This time a womans voice rang out, it was smooth and calm, and as the Akatsuki's boats got closer and closer to the drop off point, the voices became more clear.

"Earth, sky. Day, night. Sound And silence. Dark And light. One alone is not enough, you need both together. Winter, summer. Moon and sun. Lesson number one," The womans voice said.

"What do you mean Nii-chan!?" The boys voice rang out loudly again.

"Like a rock, you must be hard. Like an oak you must stand firm. You must to cut quick like I do with my blade. Always think fast and be unafraid,"

The boy laughed.

"That rhymes!"

The woman smirked. "Perhaps,"

Finally, as the Akatsuki got just around the river bend towards the drop off point, they saw the owners of the voices. The boy was small and young, he had flaming red hair and was as pale as the woman. She had short, choppy black hair and wore a black and white kimono which bore the sign of the Emiri clan.

As it is probably now clear, the woman was Maiko, and the boy her little brother Ai. She had stuck true to her word and made sure Ai was wherever she was. Even if that meant having to bring him with her to the river. On this day she had decided that she was train her brother up a bit. Although he could not do much, he was eager to learn. Maiko did not notice the black cloaked men coming towards her until the last minute, when she turned swiftly around ot face them. Keeping her brother behind her.

A blue skinned, shark-like man pulled out a great sword and was about to strike Maiko with it when a hand reached out and stopped him.

"Leave it Kisame,"

The hand belonged to a blonde haired man, who looked rather feminine, it took Maiko only a moment to realise who these men were.

"A- ... Akatsuki," She mumbled, keeping her eyes on all of them.

Suddenly, she heard a loud piercing scream, which came from Ai, he had been picked up by one of the members, she thought they were going to kill him until they knocked him out, she could only look for a second, as she felt a presence directly behind her. Maiko felt hot breath against her neck , a shiver ran down her spine and she managed to strain her sight around to see who it was. A man with onyx eyes, and black hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Foolish woman," Was all she heard him mutter, before everything went black..

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Maiko finally managed to open her eyes, the first thing she did was look down at the weight that rested on her chest. She smiled slightly when she saw the familiar red spikes that were her brothers. He lay curled up on her chest with his thumb in his mouth. However, the smile on the Jounin's face soon vanished when she saw where she was. It was too dark to workout the details, but what Maiko managed to comprehend was that she was in a large room, with many of the Konoha citizins and a few ninjas. The room was dark, and crowded. All she could hear were people muttering and even a few crying.

"Where are they?" Maiko puzzled aloud, desperately scanning the room with her eyes to try and see if she could find her clan..but they weren't there. "Kakashi? Iruka? Asuma? Genma? Kurenai?" She mumbled the names of a few of her friends but could not find them either. Something very bad was going to happen, she could tell.

On further inspection she noticed that most of the people in the room were women and children. There were about 5 men at that was it. Was this some kind of prison? She didn't know. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her brothers voice; it was quiet and low.

"Where are we Maiko-chan?" Ai asked, glancing up at his elder sister and then around the room.

"I don't know Ai," Maiko answered, noticing the look of worry on her brothers face she sighed, stroking his hair gently with her right hand, while the other was wrapped around his back. Now she really wouldn't let him go. Not for anyone or anything. Not if she could help it.

"Unafraid Ai, you must be unafraid. You are a ninja, this is no worry for you," She reassured him, knowing well she was lying even to herself. For perhaps she was the most frightened out of the two of them.

Although, her worries were soon pushed aside for the moment as Maiko heard a loud creak, the door opened and in poored a huge beam of light. She clutched Ai tightly and watched as several of the Akatsuki came in and grabbed a few of the people, quickly taking them out again. More came in, and more left. Half the room had gone by the time Maiko managed to see some of the Akatsuki that she recognized. The shark one known as Kisame, the blonde man and the black haired man. Maiko couldn't help but shiver as the black haired mans eyes rested on her, only...his eyes were different. They were red.

"Sharingan?" She said to herself, she knew because Kakashi had one sharingan eye that used to belong to one of his teammates. The only others that possessed the Sharingan were the Uchiha's. And they had all been killed off in the massacre. Except two...Sasuke (One of Kakashi's students) and then...his older brother. The one who had slaughtered the clan.

As thoughts raced through Maiko's mind she didn't notice being pulled up from her place on the ground. Ai fell from her arms and landed on the ground, he seemed so fragile to her. He wasn't that young, and yet she always saw him as a baby. Which of course he was not. The person who had moved her was Kisame...or whatever his name was.

"What about this one?" He asked, smirking and looking her up and down.

"Whats your name?" The blonde haired man asked.

"Maiko Emiri," She replied nervously, glancing quickly at her brother who was curled up on the floor.

"I thought as much," Kisame chuckled. "She certainly has that air around her that the other women of the Emiri clan had,"

_'Had? Does that mean...'_

"Who will have this one then?" The blonde haired man asked.

Kisame glanced at Maiko and that at the blonde. "Don't tell me you get her Deidara,"

He reached his hand out to touch Maiko's face, but was soon stopped.

"This one's mine,"

Maiko glanced up to see the black haired man with the red eyes, on looking at him properly, she saw that his cloak was covered in blood.

"Bu-"

"No arguments,"

And, as it had been before. Maiko felt everything around her fade into darkness. And her consciousness was lost.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I know this was short, but I have to leave now. :'( Will be longer next time I promise! Now, review! Its just the click of a button. Remember all the good karma I shall give you! XD**

**Rocking21**

**X**


	3. Learning The Basics

**Touch Of Black - (3) - Learning The Basics**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Naruto. But I do own Maiko and all of her counterparts.**

**THE ALL IMPORTANT A/N: YAY! Reviews! XD You guys ROCK! And so will this story I hope. I've already got the general outline for the plot all planned out, and theres even a possibility for a sequel:D However I do have a request, as I don't know much about Akatsuki (As you may have probably already guessed) I was wondering if anyone could tell me about the main members. Just like, their names and a little bit about their personality. Obviously I already know about Itachi, Kisame and Deidara. But thats really it. Anyway, I'd be grateful for the help!!!**

**So, heres number 3! Enjoy! And review!**

When Maiko was finally able to open her eyes, she cursed herself in her head a thousand times over. She was a Jounin of Konoha! A member of the Emiri clan (Not that that fact meant much to her, but it was another reason to blame herself) and yet she wasn't doing anything to try and save everyone. Any other shinobi would of, she was sure of it. But when it came down to it, she didn't know if she could. It was the simple fact that she knew she didn't have a chance against Akatsuki. Maiko was in equal strength to Kakashi Hatake, and yet he could not defeat the man with sharingan eyes...the eldest Uchiha brother. So how Maiko could she did not know. Not to mention, she feared greatly for the life of her little brother, and was more worried that if she did anything; they would kill him.

Opening her eyes, she felt very comfortable, and it didn't take the Jounin to long to realise that she was lying on a bed. The covers were black and crimson, and made of soft silk. She sat up immediately, and glanced around the room. She couldn't see Ai. But what she did see was much different, the eldest Uchiha brother sat on a chair at the end of the bed. He had taken off his cloak, and Maiko could see his mucsles; well defined and beautifully toned under the shirt he wore. HIs eyes were fixed on her eyes, she merely glanced at him nervously. And there was a long, tense pause as nobody said a word.

"What happened?" Maiko managed to say, breaking the awkwardness.

The eldest Uchiha said nothing for a moment, until he changed the subject abruptly.

"I am Itachi Uchiha," He said.

_'I knew it. I knew it was something like that,' _Maiko thought to herself, desperately trying to distract her mind from the position she was in. However, it was obvious she could not stop an annoyed frown arise on her face. He had avoided the answer. Had Konoha won? Or had they lost?

"You will know what happened one day,"

_'One day? Does that mean I'm stuck here? Wherever 'here' is...'_

"And...where is my brother?"

There was a silence once more.

"Ai. He has red hair. I was with him..."

Itachi shrugged, his face a blank wall. "I don't know who or what your talking about,"

Maiko felt like bursting into tears. Was he lying? How could she tell...she just wanted to know her brother was safe.

"What did you mean earlier by...'This one's mine'?" Maiko asked again, she needed to know what was happening.

"You ask too many questions," Itachi said coldly. "Its none of your business,"

And swiftly, he left, leaving Maiko staring at the chair where he had once sat.

"Bastard,"

--------

_"Maiko-chan Maiko chan! Lets train! I'm going to be like you!"_

_Maiko turned to face the little red head who was running eagerly towards her with a large stick in his scrawny arms. Of course, it was her dear brother who managed to always track her down whenever she was training. She merely laughed as Ai swung the stick wildly around in a thought of hitting her, but it simply swung out of his hands and went flying off into the forest which was situated just outside the training grounds they were in. _

_"That was far too big anyway," Maiko reassured him, seeing the look of distress on his face. She quickly found him another, lighter and more 'Ai-Sized' stick. "Now, show me what you've got,"_

_Of course, this was all just a bit of fun to Maiko, who obviously couldn't fight properly against her own brother. Whom she could easily destroy with just one flick on the arm no doubt. But to Ai, it was deadly serious. His chance to prove himself to his father and show the world how great a ninja he could be. He just seemed to twirl the stick wildly with his arms in the hope of hitting something, it was evadable. However Maiko often let him get a few strikes. Or else he would leave feeling miserable and stupid. After a spar, of which Ai was allowed to win. He insisted that he wanted to go and fight real evil ninjas._

_"Alright Maiko-chan! I'm ready!" He jumped forwards and did a kind of wonky salute to his elder sister with the wrong hand. She chuckled. _

_"Not quite yet, your still out of balance brother," She tapped him lightly on the shoulder which was something he wasn't expecting. And sent him falling into a heap on the floor. His stick with him. _

_He did nothing for quite some time until the boy got up, grabbed his stick and ran off. Maiko could definitely hear the sounds of crying and sighed frustratingly. _

_"That was nothing. Nothing at all. How you will become a great ninja like father expects I do not know Ai," She said, before quickly getting back to some serious training. _

_---------------------------------------_

Whilst Maiko had been too busy thinking about her brother, she did not notice that the blonde haired man; whom she now knew as Deidara and had into the room and was leading her down a long hallway, they didn't have to walk far when she was led into a kitchen. Inside she saw many of Konoha's citezins running around ovens and chopping up vegetables. It seemed that they were cooking.

"Explain to miss Maiko-san what your doing," Was all Deidara said, before giving Maiko a shove inside and then closing the door, locking it shut.

She glanced around, but still; she saw nobody whom she really knew, nobody who she was friends with. Not properly.

"Excuse me?" She asked, faces looked up from their work. "But...what are you all doing?"

"Working," replied one of the women. "We have too,"

This time a man began to speak. "It seems that we have been taken prisoner, most likely to be pawned. I heard my master discussing it with another member of Akatsuki. I think we're going to be used to get the nine-tails boy from the Godaime (Fifth Hokage),"

_'So..Naruto is what they want...but...Konoha is okay!?' _Maiko thought, cheering up a bit.

"I wonder how they are all doing. I saw many deaths before I was taken. I'm surprised that the village is still in one peace," A woman said.

There were many agreements, and Maiko was swiftly given a post at the oven, she simply had to stir whatever they were cooking.

"And what will they do with us in the meantime? Before they try to trade us..." Maiko questioned.

"Exactly what we're doing now. Being put to work. Not all the villagers were taken, we are but a few. There are many others around here somewhere. My husband is with them," A woman replied, her voice saddening at the mention of her husband.

Maiko turned to the man who had spoken earlier.

"What did you mean by master?"

_'You ask too many questions' _

She remembered what Itachi had said and decided that this would be her last question. She had wanted to ask about her brother, but it seems the other prisoners were getting agitated by her ignorance of the whole situation.

"We have each been assigned to seperate members, although...I don't recall you being with anyone," He answered.

Maiko nodded. "I was knocked out unconcious by Itachi Uchiha. I woke up in a room with him staring at me. And now I'm here,"

No one said anything for a while. Until everyone began exchanging stories of their lives and what they were doing before the attack on Konoha. Maiko explained the fact that the Emiri clan were not all that good in her eyes, that she didn't know where her brother was and all she really wanted to know was know that he was safe. She stirred the bubbling pots endlessly, whatever was cooking smelt delicious. But Maiko was intelligent enough to know that the food was not for them.

The prisoners worked in silence from then on, until the door was unlocked and they were given strict orders to begin serving the meals. Maiko was chosen to be one of the 'waitresses' and found herself travelling from the kitchen into a large dining room (Which was packed with Akatsuki members - something which Maiko found strange as she didn't realise there were so many) carrying the same plates of food to all of the Akatsuki. In those few hours she had spent in the kitchen, she had become fond of a girl the same age as her. The girl was named Okia, she had bright green eyes and long hazelnut hair which toppled down far beyond her shoulders. Maiko and Okia had chatted together for a while, trying to make the situation seem a lot less unpleasant.

They each carried more full plates out into the large dining room (For what seemed like the 200th time) and Okia made Maiko happy by saying the simpliest of things: That all men were idiots and if you rearranged the letters in male you got lame. Maiko laughed, but stopped abruptly when she saw Itachi glaring at her. He was on the table she was serving, and as she set a plate out in front of him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so that her eyes were level with his. She stared into those emotionless onyx orbs for a moment as he whispered;

"Don't get to comfortable Maiko,"

He loosened his grip on her wrist, but did not let go. Maiko pulled away from him and went swiftly back to the kitchen. Itachi stared at her back until she vanished, before smirking triumphantly. Kisame, who sat opposite him, chuckled evilly.

--------------------------

It seemed to Maiko, that the hours flew by, the meal was over, and then they all had to begin cleaning up. Which really wasn't something any of the prisoners was up for, but they did it anyway. Maiko had been given the task of sweeping. She didn't know why, the floor seem fine to her. But perhaps it was because everyone else in the kitchen had a job, and they didn't want her to feel unuseful. Okia was busy putting all of the pots and pans away after they had been cleaned. She couldn't help but smile as she heard her knew friend Maiko singing to herself as she needlessly swept the floor.

"We're part of the story, part of a tale, we're all on this journey. No one's t-"

Maiko stopped quickly when she noticed all of the other servants glancing at her. She blushed slightly. "Sorry, bad habit,"

"I didn't think it was that bad," One of the older women in the room commented.

"Yeah, you have a good voice Maiko-chan!" Okia smiled, and Maiko was glad she had met her. She was so...happy...so cheerful. Despite the whole situation, Okia just seemed to act like it was nothing. However, perhaps that was really all it was. An act. Perhaps Okia was one of those people who kept their true feelings to themselves and tried to look as bright and perky as possible. Maiko could not be sure.

Thinking of that made her wonder what kind of person she was, until it hit her.

"I'm the kind of pessimist that only misses things when their gone," She mumbled to herself. It was true of course, she never really appreciated her brother Ai as much as she did at that precise moment. He was always a pain to her, whenever she looked at him all Maiko really used to think was that he wouldn't live very long and so what was the point of getting attached to him? But now, it seemed Ai was all she really seemed to think about. Her clan, they could take care of themselves, sure, they weren't much in Maiko's eyes, but they were powerful to a reasonable extent.

Although, that did not stop Maiko from wondering whether they had made it or not. One of the servants had earlier mentioned that many were killed. Could the Emiri clan members be amongst those?

Night crept along and the prisoners finished their work. Group by group they were taken away by their 'masters'. Maiko noted that all of Kisame's 'servants' were women. She felt sorry for them a great deal, but also felt very glad that niether herself, nor Okia were one of them. Deidara was Okia's master, and when she along with the rest of her group were taken away. Maiko was the only one left in the kitchen. There was one lone candle lit on the table, the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness, she made her way over to the windows. Which were barred. But she could still see the night sky, pin pricked with stars and lit up by a golden moon. A song came into her head, one she always used to sing to herself when she got bored. And, at that moment, she felt herself singing it to herself again;

"They painted up my secrets  
And the lies they told to me  
And the least they ever gave me  
Was the most I ever knew  
And I wonder where these dreams go  
When the world gets in my way  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
No one's listening anyway."

The words seemed to flow gracefully from her mouth, she had not the greatest talents when it came to singing. However her voice was in tune and was good enough for her. Maiko was not the kind of person to judge herself.

"My voice is small and fading  
And I'm hiding here unknown  
And my mother loves my father  
'cause she's got nowhere to go  
And I wonders where these dreams go  
'cause the world got in my way  
What's the point in never trying?  
Nothing's changing anyway,"

She had been about to move onto the next few lines, when she noticed the kitchen door was open, Itachi stood at the doorway and motioned for Maiko to follow him, she nodded, moved from her place by the window and blew out the candle before leaving. She followed Itachi back to the room she had woke up from unconsciousness for the second time in. The two stepped inside and he locked the door behind him. Maiko stood stock still, not knowing what to do with herself. She felt a blanket and a pillow thrown at her and caught them quickly.

"You can sleep on the floor," Itachi said.

"But I-"

"Or else I'll unlock that door and let Kisame steal you away in the middle of the night," Itachi added bitterly, he pulled off his shirt and Maiko couldn't help but stare at him. At the shape of his body, which seemed so perfect, if it weren't for the many scars he bore.

"Hunter nin," He mumbled gruffly, flopping down onto his own bed before blowing the lamp out.

The room was even darkner, and Maiko crawled down onto the uncomfortable stone floor, resting her head on her pillow and pulling the blanket over her body. It was going to be a long night. How could she sleep knowing he was right over there; he, who had commited thousands of crimes and who could no doubt kill her while she was asleep and she would not even notice. Not to mention there was the thought of Kisame sneaking into the room. She shuddered, turning over and closing her eyes.

-------------------------------------

Maiko dreamt of many things; of her brother, her clan, the village...even Itachi. There was death, and a lot of blood. There were memories she wanted to remember and some she wanted to forget. There was Kakashi and his students, the fifth hokage...her own sensei was even there. It seemed to Maiko that everyone she ever knew and loved was there, but they were all dead, or being killed right before her very eyes by...Itachi and the other members of Akatsuki. In dreamland Kisame was equally as disgusting and she seemed to fear him even more. It was odd, a scary and horrible dream which she didn't want to be a part of, she shook herself awake, only to find it was still pitch black.

All except for a pair of red sharingan eyes staring right at her from across the room.

_'Itachi..'_


	4. The Boy Who Held No Future

**Touch Of Black - (4) - The Boy Who Held No Future**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Naruto. But I do own Maiko and all of her counterparts.**

**A/N: Yup. Here is the next chapter. As I said before, I am trying to keep Itachi as IC as possible. Also, I am trying to keep Maiko as far away from being a Mary-Sue as possible. Although it is very difficult and she already is a bit of a Mary-Sue anyway...I think. I don't know. Perhaps its too early on in the story to judge it. Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

"Ai?"

When Maiko finally awoke that next morning, she glanced fearfully around the room, half expecting Kisame or Itachi to be leaning over her resting place with a kunai. Thankfully, the room was empty. However, as much as Maiko would have preferred to be alone; she NEEDED to talk with Itachi. And almost as if he had read her mind, he opened the door of the room and stepped inside, gazing down at her; his Sharingan was on and as foreboding as ever.

"Uhm...Itachi-san?"

Maiko stood awkwardly, her back clicked and ached painfully due to the floor where she had attempted to sleep the night before. She stared at Itachi, wanting for an answer. He showed no emotions and remained completely stoic. Until he finally answered with a simple:

"Hai?"

"Wh- where is my brother?"

He rolled his eyes, sighing.

"We already went through this. I do not know. Stop asking questions,"

"But you must kno-"

Maiko began a firm protest, bravely ready to start a fully thrown debate if need be. But she was cut of, his pale hands rested around her throat and she felt herself shaking. The Jounin winced, closing her eyes and waiting for him to squeeze.

"Do not make me end your already pointless existence girl," He said smoothly in her ear, before moving away and turning to a desk which was by his desk. He sat at it and began writing. Maiko attempted to look over his shoulder but was met with a cold glare and soon retreated back to her side of the room. She sighed helplessly, leaning up against the wall and slumping down on the floor. Where was that familiar head of spiky red? Where was that voice begging to be taught another 'trick'. Everything seemed to be getting worse and worse. Maiko found herself clenching her fists, practically burning holes in Itachi's back. She hated him. SHE HATED HIM.

* * *

"Maiko-chan!"

A high voice yelled loudly, and two pale, skinny arms clutched onto firm, metal bars. Ai had woken up alone, without his sister. He was confined in a small cell, and the metal bars where the only things getting in his way from rescuing his sister. He yanked and pushed angrily at the bars, wishing they would just separate so that he could just crawl out of the jail he was in. But poor Ai's attempts were all in vain, no matter how hard he tried. Nothing would do it. He tried bending the metal bars, he'd tried digging a hole in the STONE floor with just his nails, he'd even tried running up against the wall at the back of his cell to try and knock it over. Nothing was working. He was giving up.

There was a low rumble of laughter as the Akatsuki member who was on guard duty laughed at his attempts.

"It's no use brat, your not getting out. Not alive anyway,"

Ai turned his attention to the wall which led onto the cell next to his, he hammered his fists against the bricks and screamed loudly for the prisoner in there to try and escape too. Although, of course, Ai could not see that there were no other prisoners...in any of the cells. He was alone. All except for the Akatsuki member, who looked like he was falling asleep anyway.

_'I must save my sister! And bring honour to my clan!' _

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai; a wooden kunai. One that had been made for him by his father, he had not yet even begun to train with the real thing. The red-head stared at the wood calmly, before tapping against the metal bars of the cell. He then began sawing away at the bar. Being very young, he was not aware that wood would not cut through metal. Not to mention metal with chakra in it; making it twice as firm and inescapable to any prisoner inside.

Ai, seemed very clueless. Although he did not know it.

The noise he made awoke the guard, who strode over to the cell and smirked. Grabbing the kunai easily from Ai, he snapped it in half and tossed the pieces onto the floor and left the room, laughing as loudly as before. Maiko's little brother could sense that the guard remained in the hallway, and could smell tobacco wafting through the door and into the many cells.

"Li-...Like a rock...I-...must be hard. Like an -o -o...oak...I must stand firm. C-...cut quick like my blade. T-...think fast...Una-...U-..." Ai found himself reciting what his sister had once told him, although, as tears poured down his pale cheeks. He could barely utter the words.

"Unafraid,"

The last word came out even louder than before, and he sniffed. Not knowing what to do. He could not be as his sister was. It just wasn't possible. Not without her to tell him what to do...

_"Na nana na na na! Not a ninja! Not a ninja! Na nana na na na!"_

_Ai stood, frozen in one spot as boys walked round him, cornering him and jeering at him. _

_"You can't fight! Your not even a REAL shinobi!" One called out. "Even my baby sister could beat you in a fight!"_

_"No! I can too fight! I am of the Emiri clan!"_

_"That doesn't mean anything. Your not like them. In fact, I bet you aren't even their actual kid. I bet they just found you and felt bad for you cause your so weak!"_

_"WEAKLING!"_

_"NOT A NINJA!"_

_"NA NANA NA NA NA!"_

_There was a black blur, and a shadow loomed over the group of boys._

_"Why are you troubling my brother then hmmm?"_

_Maiko stood towering over the bullies, with a huge smirk on her face as they stared in awe up at her. She pulled a shuriken from her ninja pouch and spun it around on her finger effortlessly._

_"We weren't doing anything Maiko-sama!"_

_"Yeah. Honest we weren't!"_

_"I don't like liars. They don't get very far in the world of the shinobi. You lot wouldn't last two minutes. Now scram!"_

_She leapt forwards and all the boys - except Ai of course - ran swiftly away. Mumbling insults and cursing the day Maiko-chan had decided to keep better watch over her brother. _

_"If they do that again just tell me Ai. I'll knock 'em into oblivion!" She winked and embraced the boy. Before putting on a more serious tone. "I am glad you did not try that jutsu on them. And you must never do so. Not unless its a REAL enemy. It doesn't matter how mad you get with those bullies. But you must not use that jutsu on them. Understood?"_

_Maiko had found that her brother was very weak indeed, she attempted to teach him many jutsu's...the only one he'd ever really taken to was the fire jutsu. He had not mastered it of course, but Ai was able to send out small amounts of flame and create a bit of fire at will. It was something he prised greatly, as it was the only jutsu he had really every managed to master in the slightest. Most of the time, his father and mentors concentrated on teaching him Taijutsu alone. If he could improve his strength in that area. Then perhaps he would go places. Perhaps._

"I'm not giving up on you Maiko-chan!" Ai told himself, as he sat down cross-legged on the stone floor and proceeded to try and work out some kind of plan.

* * *

By the time Itachi had finished doing whatever it was he was doing at his desk, Maiko had given up all hope. And was now lost forever in a pit of doom and gloom. She held her head in her hands and said nothing. Merely wondering what her fate, and the fate of her clan was to be. The Uchiha glared over at her and she felt his gaze, her head lifted and her dark eyebrows turned into a slanting frown. He knew where her brother was alright. He definitely knew. He just would not tell her

"Why am I being kept in here?" Maiko blurted out, she felt very angry.

He said nothing.

"All of the others; as planned are being used as hostages and working. Whilst I'm sat in here. Why is that?"

"There are other uses for you," Itachi replied bluntly.

_Other uses? What the hell did he mean by that?_

He noticed the look on her voice and saw what she thought he was implying.

"Our leader has yet to speak with you. Maiko, of the Emiri clan,"

She wondered why he addressed her in such a way; she knew what clan she was born into. She didn't need it pointed out to her. Sure, she could be lacking in common sense at times. But Maiko was definitely not _that_ ignorant. She clutched a piece of her raven hair and played with it, twisting it round her fingers every so often. She did this when she was nervous or frightened. Old habits die hard and all that..

"Very well. But who said I wished to speak with this so called leader?"

The only way Maiko was going to see her brother, was if she was brave enough to cross the line. And she'd crossed it long ago.

A small smirk appeared on Itachi's lips, as if he found her courage amusing to behold.

"You have no choice,"

"I don't have to listen or cooperate,"

"Then you will die,"

She gulped. Okay, that was one thing she definitely had NOT considered. An example of her lack of common sense she supposed.

"I know you know where my brother is,"

Once again, there was a long and awkward silence. Least ways it was awkward for Maiko. Who really didn't know what was coming and was quite aware that the man she was in the room with could crush her easily. The Uchiha's eyes held no emotions or feelings. Or any sign that he was going to reply. He glared at her for what seemed like eternity, he stepped towards her and looked down at where she was sat. She was certainly not who he had expected the leader of the organization to choose at all. Maiko Emiri did not seem the type. It would be hard work indeed, most especially for Itachi.

He did nothing for a moment or so, and then left the room. Slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Maiko sighed.

"What did I do to deserve this?"


	5. We Have A Use For You, But Not For Him

**Touch Of Black - (5) - We Have A Use For You, But Not For Him**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Naruto. But I do own Maiko and all of her counterparts.**

** A/N: Okay, here is chapter 5! To be honest I found this kind of hard to write, as I don't know much about the mysterious Leader. But this chapter needed to be written, its really important. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and just let you read:**

"He wants to speak to her now, yeah,"

Maiko heard a familiar voice and looked up, Itachi had left her alone in his room for most of the day. She was tired, hungry and getting very pissed off. The last thing she wanted to hear was the blonde who looked like a woman's voice. Unfortunately, thats what she did hear. And in the space of one blink, she found herself staring straight into pools of blue. Deidara was right up in her face, staring at her intently.

Maiko could work out Itachi's shadow as he stood silently in the hallway. The Emiri woman was lifted up from her place on the ground and led into the middle of the room, the blonde proceeded to walk round her, taking her in. Like a vulture circling its prey. He smirked ever so slightly.

"A true masterpiece, but what the leader wants with her I don't know unless-"

The clay-masters sentence was interrupted by Itachi's monotonous voice.

"We haven't got time to waste,"

"Close your eyes, yeah," Deidara informed Maiko, she didn't comply.

"Why should I?"

"Because your not supposed to see where we're taking you," The blonde replied, she felt him bind her hands with rope, but it was no ordinary rope, it had chakra in it.

There was no way she could undo those bonds.

"And how do I know if I can trust the likes of you?"

Maiko pressed onwards, if she was going to be kept as a prisoner and ordered around, then she wasn't about to follow the Akatsuki's every instruction, she stood defiantly in one spot, fists clenched. She realized how stupid she was being, knowing they could kill her at any moment. But had no time to compensate for her actions as she saw Itachi walk into the room, he walked over to his bed and pulled off one of the black, silk pillowcases, and then swiftly Maiko's vision was stopped.

_ 'He put a pillowcase over my head!?'_

She mused, as she felt an arm snake around her waist and then was pushed gently forwards. She was being led somewhere, but obviously had no clue where. Maiko was more or less concentrating on the arm around her waist, whoever it belonged too was having a lot of fun, she felt another hand roam over her body and shuddered. Definitely the blonde one. Deidara.

On her journey there were many stops as doors were opened and stairs were descended. Until eventually, after what seemed like forever of being completely defenceless and blind, the pillow case was removed. Maiko squinted, glancing around the dark rooms she was in. The arm was still round her waist, and she looked up to see that her guess was right. She could just about see the outline of the clay-master, and pushed him away from her with her shoulder. He chuckled.

"Emiri, Maiko,"

A new and unfamiliar voice rang out amidst the blackness, it came from in front of her. Maiko could now see another outline, it was a man, she didn't recognize him, and could not make out any of his features. But she could tell she wore the Akatsuki cloak, and could just about see two eyes staring at her. This must have been the leader Deidara had been talking about. She made no move to reply, and the leader coughed slightly, before continuing.

"I heard that you have not been very well-mannered for a guest of the Akatsuki,"

"I am no guest. I am a prisoner," Maiko replied blankly.

"Well then I suppose this makes this situation a whole lot easier,"

"Where is my brother?"

There was silence. It certainly wasn't what the Leader had expected to hear her asking so soon.

"We have a use for you Maiko-san, but not for him,"

"What did you do with him? I must know!"

He laughed, a low, nasty kind of laugh that bounced off of the walls and into Maiko's ears, she shivered. "You will become one of us,"

"What?"

"You heard me," The leader snapped, he had no time for unnecessary ignorance. "Why else do you think your still alive?"

"Your wrong. I can't be one of you, I'm not strong enough!"

"She is weak," Itachi's voice sounded now, and she felt him stand behind her next to Deidara. Was he defending her? Or did he really hate her that much?

"Which is exactly why your the one to watch over her Uchiha," the Leader replied.

Maiko saw two sharingan eyes activate, clearly he did not like being known by the name of his clan. There was a long, deathly silence. The Emiri woman stood nervously, looking down at her feet. Her hands shook violently.

"You aren't comprehending the position that your in, Maiko-san,"

_'What does this so called leader mean by that?'_

"Your brother is still alive. We have no need for him. If you refuse my proposition then the both of you will die,"

Ah. Now that was a problem indeed.

"I-...If I accept, then can he be taken back to be with the rest of my clan?" Maiko dared to ask, although she thought the answer would most likely be a firm no.

"What clan?" Deidara questioned now. "There were no survivors,"

The Jounin froze, they were dead?

"Yes, unfortunately Maiko-san...only you and your brother survived the attack. As far as we are aware, there are no Emiri clan members left,"

"Who! Who killed them?" She shouted as loudly as she could, her heart racing with anger, her eyes grew cold and rage was apparent in her aura.

Answer there came none.

Maiko dropped to her knee's in despair. "If you accept the organizations offer, you will become great. Respected and feared by all those below you," Deidara told her, staring down at the woman who seemed to have lost all interest in the topic. So...it was only her and Ai now. No one else. How typical. Something bad always seemed to happen to Maiko, always. It just made her so angry. It was as if she had nothing left, and she wondered why she felt so bad.

She hadn't even had that much respect for the Emiri clan. However, she the concluded in her mind that she was one of those pessimists who only missed things when they were gone. Yes. She had reached an answer. It was that...or death. "If I agree, then you must let me take my brother back to Konoha. I will return here, with no complaints," She saw the outline of the leader nod.

"Then you must prepare for the journey. Deidara and Tobi will escort you,"

Maiko was pulled up from the ground once more and Deidara slowly led her out of the room. She noticed that Itachi stayed inside. And that this time there was no pillowcase over her head. She glanced around the corridors with slight interest, although, her mind remained focused on the fact that her clan was gone. And that she didn't know who destroyed them. The latter upset her the most.

"A good choice, yeah," Deidara told her, smiling.

She noticed how this time his arm was simply hooked through her own as they made their way to Itachi's room. "Uh...who is Tobi?" She figured she had to make some kind of small talk, walking in silence would have been a bit too awkward.

And Maiko just wanted to get her mind off of death. And onto the thought that her brother would be safe. Deidara's mouth seemed to curve downwards at the name. "My partner,"

"Oh.." She was led into Itachi's room and was left there.

Using what little time she had, Maiko found herself scribbling out a note to Kakashi. Yes, Ai would be safest with one of Maiko's closest friends. She knew that Kakashi would not understand what was going on, she wasn't telling him about her soon-to-be enrollment into Akatsuki. It was a simple note, explaining that she was in a situation where Ai could not be. And that she wanted the Copy Nin to look after her brother. When she was done, she tucked the note into the pocket of her black and white kimono.

"Why must I have escorts?" She asked herself, but then realised the stupidity of her question.

They would not trust her yet, perhaps they would never fully trust her not to run away. She was only joining by force. If she did not join than both herself and her brother would be dead. Not to mention the fact that she didn't know where on earth she really was. Okay, she was in the Akatsuki headquarters, but where was that? Was it close to Konoha? Or would she be travelling for days? After all, it wasn't like she was conscious when being brought to the headquarters. Itachi came into the room, she stared at him for a moment, their eyes locked together for minutes. Until Maiko tore her gaze away and looked down at her feet.

"When you get back a room will be ready for you," The Uchiha told her.

She nodded, saying nothing.

"You made the wrong choice,"

"What?"

"Death. You should have picked it. You are weak," She rose from the desk, and made her way to the door. She was about to leave when she heard him call to her.

"Don't expect me to be kind to you anymore Maiko-san,"

_'Kind? Telling me that I'd be better of dead is kind? Well, shit. I'd hate to see what he's like when he's in a bad mood,'_

Maiko realized shortly after that, as she aimlessly wandered the hallways of the Akatsuki headquarters, that she had no idea where she was. And was, it appeared lost. "Oh bother," She moaned to herself loudly, thumping her fist against the stone walls angrily.

"Eager aren't you?, yeah," She turned to see Deidara, and a man wearing an orange mask.

"This is Tobi," Deidara said unenthusiastically, nodding to the man behind him. Tobi waved.

"Hello Maiko-san! Deidara-senpai has told me a lot about you!" Maiko frowned slightly, it appeared that Tobi was not the serious, foreboding kind of Akatsuki member as the others were. In fact, Maiko thought that he had a disposition similiar to that of Uzumaki Naruto's.

"Yeah..." She trailed off. "Where is my brother?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Is that all you can say, yeah,"

He gestured for her to follow, and she did, with Tobi rambling on about complete nonsense most of the way. She found herself in a room full of cells, although they all seemed empty. There was an Akatsuki member snoring loudly from a seat near the wall, but the three paid no attention to him and Deidara walked further into the room, reaching the cell at the far end. He broke the lock like it was nothing, and when he did so Maiko saw chakra flow out of the metal. However, that was not what she was concentrating on. Her eyes travelled to Ai, who stared up at his three visitors.

"Wow, don't they look alike Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked, comparing the siblings.

Deidara pulled Tobi back with him. "Don't ruin the moment, yeah,"

Maiko grabbed Ai's arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Bet you didn't think you'd see me again," She said, forcing a smile.

She had been happy at first, but than realized that Ai would suffer just as much as she did when he discovered that his parents...and his clan..were dead.

"Onee-san!" Ai cheered happily, quickly running to pick up his broken wooden kunai. He placed it in his pocket like it was some kind of precious jewel. More important to him than his sister even.

"Let's go, yeah," Deidara said, when he thought the reunion was over.

Maiko nodded, picking up her brother and deciding on carrying him. So, yes, he was too big now to be treated like a toddler, but it came into Maiko's head as soon as she saw the redhead. The journey back to Konoha would probably be the last time she would ever see her little brother again.

"What's wrong Maiko-chan?" Ai asked, tapping his sister on the shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing at all,"

* * *

**ALL IMPORTANT A/N: So, yes, that chapter kind of sucked and was pretty boring. But as I said up there it had to be written. Also, I know that the time is WAY off in this chapter. I know Tobi shouldn't be in it yet if we followed the exact Naruto plotline. But, I'm not following the plotline. And so Tobi is in the story now. K? **

**I just thought I'd write that so I didn't get loads of messages telling me that Tobi shouldn't be in it.**

**Anyway, hoped you kinda liked this boring chapter.**

**Review Please!**

**Rocking21**


	6. Goodbyes

**Touch Of Black - (6) - Goodbyes**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Naruto. But I do own Maiko and all of her counterparts.**

**A/N: Big thanks to all you AWESOME reviewers! You guys totally ROCK! Oh, and I don't know what/where the Akatsuki headquarters are so I just kinda improvised.**

Miles up in the air. On a huge, clay fucking bird. Wow. It was certainly something to tell the grandchildren. Not that there would be any, to be honest, Maiko could see herself dying before she even got to 30 years old. Chances were she wouldn't even make it to 20, as she felt she would surely fall off of Deidara's work of art and tumble into the skies. Falling for what would seem like forever until she landed with a painful SMACK on the ground. Only to die almost instantly...and that was if she was lucky. Ai did not seem to express the same nerves and worry as she did. In fact, the redhead seemed very content, the wind was blowing through his hair, he could see everything. And he was back with his sister. Soon to see all of his clan again. Or at least thats what he thought. Thankfully, both Deidara and Tobi (Who were escorting the Emiri siblings) had enough sense in their evil little minds (If Tobi's could really be described as evil) not to mention anything about the most likely permanent separation.

However, Maiko couldn't help but wonder how the hell she would break it to Ai, what would she say.

_'I have to go now Ai, see ya never again!'_

Too cruel.

_'Bye Ai, I'll come visit. You'll stay here and I'll go off and be forced into an evil organization by power hungry men'_

The first part would be lies. And the second part was to much to the point. At any rate, if Konoha discovered that she would be soon enrolling into Akatsuki. They would no doubt send out Jounin and Chuunin to get her back. And Maiko didn't want several people - several of her friends - risking their lives to rescue her. No, it would not do at all.

_'Well Ai, here's a note. You have to take this to Kakashi-kun. K? We won't see eachother for a long time, but, if I ever can I swear I'll visit'_

Okay, that would have to do. Although, suddenly, as Konoha came into view. Maiko wondered whether, if she did get the chance to see Ai again. Would he even want to see her? Or more likely...would he even be alive? After all, his illness wasn't getting much better, unless the 5th (Who was of course a famed Medic) was able to cure him. He wouldn't live long, at least he wouldn't live long if he continued all of his ninja training. But being a ninja was what Ai Emiri wanted to do with his life, he didn't know he could die by pursuing he own dream. Maiko found herself wanting to tell him, her clan...well, they were surely all dead as Deidara had said. So, there was no one really stopping her.

_'How horrid and totally evil would that be though? Hey Ai, I'm probably leaving you forever and you won't live long if you want to be a ninja because you have some disgusting disease that can't seem to be cured unless you get really lucky!' _

Maiko thought the scene over in her head and decided it was best if the 5th told him, she had, before the Akatsuki attack, been working on cures. So, no doubt when she heard of his return. She would get straight to it.

Konoha came into view, and Deidara decided that they'd be better off landing a few miles away from the village. So they didn't cause too much attention. As they did, Maiko clung tightly to Ai and didn't let go of him until they were all safely on the ground, and the bird was gone. She recognized the area, to some extent.

By the time they got closely into view, Maiko transformed herself into a tall, chesnut haired woman, Deidara and Tobi too, took on completely different disguises. She took Ai's hand, noticing how confused he was about everything that was going on.

"Where is my sister!" He asked, loudly. Maiko shook her head, and silenced him.

"Its still me, Ai,"

It was getting dark, most of the villagers were inside, so they wouldn't suspect...much. They reached Kakashi Hatake's apartment, but didn't knock or anything like that. Maiko was about to talk to her brother, and explain. When the transformed Deidara bent down to the red head's level. He performed some hand seals and whispered something.

"What are you doing!?" Maiko frowned.

"He won't remember anything. His memory now goes only as far as just before the attack. He won't remember being taken, therefore we risk no chance of ever being discovered yeah," He answered.

Maiko sighed and nodded. She looked over to Ai, who now looked extremely dazed and confused. Obviously wondering where he was, and why this strange woman and two men were glaring at him. Maiko reached into her pocket, and pulled out the note she had written to Kakashi, she tucked it into her brothers belt. Telling him that he had to stay in front of Kakashi's door until Kakashi found him. Maiko was really quite surprised that she entrusted the welfare of her little brother to the great Copy Nin of Konoha. But she did.

However, she did not trust Ai now. He would not stay by the door until her Jounin friend found him. There was no secret in his eyes, as soon as they were out of sight. The young Emiri would have run as fast as he could to the Emiri compound. That would not do. Maiko pressed a finger to her brothers neck, knocking him out. He fell to the the floor. She had not said proper goodbyes. But what would goodbyes do other than make her feel twice as bad as she already did?

"Tobi says lets go," Tobi broke the dramatic silence, Deidara scowled but nodded.

And soon Maiko found herself leaving Konoha. Her home, where she grew up. Everything would have to be left behind. All for Ai too, if she refused...they would kill him.. The selfish part of Maiko just wanted to turn around and tell the Akatsuki leader that she would never join. That they could kill Ai and that she wouldn't care, because he was going to die anyway. The selfish part of her screamed out to just forget about the youngest Emiri, she was throwing away her life for him. Throwing away any real chance she had for true happiness. She would soon become a missing nin. That was clear. But what was the point of it all when Ai probably wouldn't live very long.

_'Stop it Maiko. The 5th has probably worked out a cure by now. Your sacrifice will not be in vain,' _

She dearly hoped her thoughts were true.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maiko must've fallen asleep on the journey back, because when she awoke she found herself leaning sleepily against Deidara's chest. He looked down at her and smiled. Before looking forwards again. It seemed she was lucky enough to sleep through almost the whole journey, saving her from hours of boredom. She was at the very front of the clay bird, Deidara was just behind her. To be honest she did not feel comfortable with the while situation. 1) She was at the front of the bird, making her even more liable to fall off of the thing at any given moment. And 2) Leaning up against Deidara was not necessarily what she wanted to be doing. Yes, she admitted that perhaps it was nice. But no. Just no.

The bird swooped down low and landed steadily in a clearing, Maiko climbed awkwardly off of it. And glanced around the area, frowning.

"Where are we?"

The bird disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Deidara and Tobi began walking towards a gathering of tree's, beyond that, as far as far as Maiko could see was a large forest, she stood alone in the clearing for a second. Her mind spinning. Before quickly she chased after the two Akatsuki members. They walked for a while. Maiko had the unfortune of being clumsy, she tripped up on a tree root which she hadn't seen and fallen to the floor. Only to rip the corner of her black and white kimono. It wasn't that bad, but to Maiko it felt like the biggest tragedy of her life. Only because, well, A LOT of life changing things had happened to her in just a few days. It felt strange, she had always had her life planned out for her by her parents and the elders of the clan. She was to marry, and produce lots of strong shinobi children. Strengthen the Emiri bloodline. But, that was going to happen anymore.

There was no life plan, just a huge gap. She didn't know where she would be or what she would be doing in a few years time. And the mere thought of it scared the hell out of her.

"Where are we?" Maiko asked again, noticing that Tobi and Deidara had stopped. She found herself looking up at the side of a large stone mountain, or at least, it appeared to be a mountain. Deidara did a few hand seals and there was a loud click and thud, a door opened.

"You're in the Akatsuki Headquarters. Welcome to your new life."

That was all he said, as she was led down some steps and back into the familiar corridors of the headquarters. She was about to say something more, when Deidara and Tobi vanished. Leaving her stood there, staring blankly around at everything.

"Hello? Deidara? Tobi?" She called out to them, but there came no reply.

Maiko sighed, and began walking carelessly down the hallways. She didn't know where she was going. She just decided to let her feet take charge. Her mind was elsewhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi walked along slowly, his head stuck in his favorite book. Night had fallen long ago, and after a measly D-rank mission with his team, he was hardly tired. Although there was nothing much else to do other than head back to his empty apartment. His eye, which had been at that moment fixed on page 89 moved lazily up to the patch of red on his doorstep. For a second, he thought it was blood. Until he noticed Ai Emiri sprawled out on the floor. Kakashi was a little relieved, ever since the Akatsuki attack he had not seen the Emiri's at all. He hadn't thought to visit, as they were probably as busy as he was. The mission he'd had with his team that day was helping to fix some of the buildings of the village.

Tucking his book inside his pocket, he bent down to the young Emiri's level. The boy seemed to be half awake, and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder why the boy had chosen to do so on his doorstep. That was until, he saw a note inside the redheads pocket, pulling it out. His eye scanned the scrawled handwriting of Maiko Emiri. She was gone. But it didn't say where. Her clan were destroyed too, or so it said. And she wanted the Jounin to raise her brother.

"Look after you?" Kakashi frowned, glancing down at Ai. Something very odd was going on, where was Maiko?

The Copy Nin had half the mind to take the boy to the 5th right away, he could not look after him. The 5th would know what to do. But, that made him wonder. If he really couldn't look after the boy, then why was Maiko so insistent in her letter that he did so. She wouldn't have trusted the life of her brother to a man who wasn't fit to look after him. No, Maiko was not ignorant, despite the fact that she often came across that way. Kakashi took the note, shoving it into his pocket. He lifted the boy from the ground and decided on alerting the 5th of everything. She would certainly know what to do, and if she did not than there was bound to be someone else he could talk to. The message that the Emiri clan were all dead, except Maiko and Ai was definitely something to be worried about. Whether it was true or not Kakashi didn't know, Maiko wasn't sure herself, he could tell in the way she had written those words.

Maybe she was dead. Maybe she was alive. Either way, where she was and why she was there HAD to be discovered.

**----------------------------------------**

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter might have seemed a little cheesey. And as I said before, I don't know if they have even revealed the location of the Akatsuki headquarters in the show. So I just improvised. **


	7. Misson The First

**Touch Of Black - (7) - Misson The First**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Naruto. But I do own Maiko and all of her counterparts.**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for a while, I've been so busy its unbelievable. Thankfully I have one week off of school now so I'll be able to update a lot quicker for some time. However, for some reason I don't like this chapter very much. But I hope someone might. **

* * *

"Wake up,"

Maiko's eyes shot open, and simoltaneously her body shot upwards. She was met with the stoic glare of the Uchiha Prodigy, he looked at her for a moment. Almost in disgust...it was strange. He frowned and Maiko couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She did not like the fact she had to be around someone who was... well, as harsh and unchanging as the sea seemed to be. However, her peculiar pattern of thoughts was interrupted as her vision went black. For a second, she thought another pillow case had been thrown over her head, until she managed to make out the red clouds on the material. She pulled it off of her head and stared at Itachi, he had obviously thrown it at her.

Then she looked down at 'it', an Akatsuki cloak, and next to that a new kimono. Similiar to her own, only the new one didn't bare the Emiri clan mark. Just the Akatsuki emblem. She was about to ask how they knew her size, but didn't get the chance to.

"Get dressed, we've been called out,"

With that he left, closing the door. Only, he didn't lock it. Maiko had been given her own room, it was practically identical to the others. Most of the time she did not sleep in her new bed, in fact she did not sleep at all. Most of the time anyway. She wasn't used to that place, she wasn't used to being without Ai. And now, now she was stuck.

"With no fucking choice but to go along with it all,"

She continued to grumble and moan to herself as she changed, glaring at herself in the mirror every now again knowing that things would be different from now on. It took her only a few minutes, and when she was done she frowned.

_'I suppose...I'm one of them,'_

Maiko sighed, clinging to her last thoughts for a moment before heading towards the door.

_'Bastards'_

* * *

They were on an assasination mission. They had to completely destroy a group of Shinobi who had been causing a lot of trouble to the Akatsuki, trying to trace them and figure out where their hideout was. Basically, they were just another troublesome group of hunter nin who wanted to get rid of the Akatsuki for good. And, obviously the Leader wasn't about to let that happen.

"So...where exactly is this group we have to kill?" Maiko asked.

"Somewhere outside the Hidden Waterfall Village, yeah," Deidara replied.

There were only four of them, Itachi and Kisame and Maiko and Deidara. Maiko had been partnered with Deidara for that mission only, seeing as she had no partner of her own. She had to get used to the missions, and the Leader said that this was the best way. Sending her out with 3 of his best members.

There were two clay birds this time, and Maiko was quite glad she was with Deidara. Or else they would probably have had to walk all the way to The Hidden Waterfall village, and that would have taken forever in Maiko's eyes. It seemed to her that ever since she had been forced to join the organisation, time had gone a lot slower. But that was typical with life, if you hated doing something time seemed to go by so slowly. What seemed like an hour was really only ten minutes and so on...If you liked doing something, the time usually sped by and it was over.

'_How Depressing' _Maiko thought to herself, and she gazed about the land below, which seemed obscured by clouds most of the time. But she was interested to see exactly where they were going. All she really wanted to do was fly over Konoha, just to see if Ai was okay. However, how the hell that would work she didn't know, her thoughts were very confusing to her.

Once again, that now familiar feeling came into her stomach as the bird she was on with Deidara swooped down low in order to land. She could see a large group of people around a campfire, staring nervously up at them. If they were the group they were supposed to destroy, it didn't seem that hard of a task.

* * *

After informing the 5th of everything that had happened the night Kakashi had found Ai, it was decided that Kakashi was, as Maiko had requested, to look after Ai. Tsunade had even declared that she was going to operate on the youngest Emiri, at first he wondered what was going on. Ai wasn't that badly injured...was he? That was until the Hokage explained to him Ai's illness. The Copy Nin hadn't been told about it before, and in fact wondered why. Normally he and Maiko shared everything. Almost everything anyway. Unless of course the Emiri clan elders had forbidden her to speak of it.

Kakashi knew how proud they were, _had once been._ He wondered if Ai knew, probably not knowing him. Which would then give the Jounin the awkward task of informing the boy that he family and clan were all dead. Except for Maiko, who had disappeared and had given no clue as to where she had gone.

He took the boy back to his apartment, Ai was regaining conciousness slowly and was gently placed onto the sofa shortly before Kakashi dashed about his place, quickly making everything child friendly. And being sure to, as much as it pained him, hide his beloved 'Come Come' books. He didn't want the kid seeing those, no sir.

That would indeed be...uncomfortable.

* * *

Seeing the Akatsuki members in action, that was interesting. Maiko stood back for a little while and simply observed the goings on, noticing the differences and comparisions between each members fighting styles. She shifted from one foot to the other, still not used to the weight which the Akatsuki cloak seem to have upon her shoulders. None of the hunter nin were going for her, at least thats what she had presumed. Until she felt someone come up behind her, Maiko had enough time to turn and face them.

Her opponent was a woman, typical. The kind of woman you knew you were going to hate as soon as you looked at her. She had long, REALLY long white hair, pale skin, and almost blood red lips. She clearly thought she was something, Maiko could tell that by the way she held herself. But was she really anything? Was she a good fighter? Maiko smirked.

"Lets see then shall we?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

The white haired woman nodded, smirking slightly. Almost immediately she sent some kunai's flying right in Maiko's direction, the Jounin dodged them easily, only to be met with some Shuriken, she dodged them too, one lightly grazed her shoulder but it was nothing. Maiko sent out an ice jutsu, if it touched her opponent she would freeze instantly. However, the hunter nin dodged just as Maiko had done, the ice hit a tree and froze it straight away.

"Doton: Retsudotenshō!" Maiko called out, performing the hand seals and glancing nervously at her opponent, who stood at some range away from her.

Nothing happened.

"Oh dear, looked like your technique doesn't work," The hunter nin teased, smirking slightly and then bursting out into a fit of high pitched cackles.

Maiko frowned, until she felt the ground move slightly. The area around the white haired shinobi began to spiral in on itself, and before she had a time to react, she was caught in it and it settled again. She was buried alive. A gruesome way to die.

Deidara had been watching this and was very confused. That was an Iwagakure technique, he knew of course, because thats where he hailed from. The Village Hidden Among Rocks. Thats what it was known as, and he wondered how Maiko had learned such a technique, Konoha and Iwagakure were definitely not allies. After a great war years ago, the Fourth Hokage had killed many of the Iwagakure ninja's. The two villages just didn't get on.

However, the claymaster merely shrugged, people learnt a lot of things from different villages then, no matter if the villages were allies or not. He turned back, Kisame had killed the last of them. It hadn't been the dangerous and lifethreatening mission that the leader had made it out to be. Two Akatsuki members could have taken the group out easily, it was just more men (Or women in Maiko's case) gone to waste in Deidara's point of view.

"Alright, lets get outta here," Kisame said, smirking.

* * *

Stirring. Ai was waking up now, in fact it wasn't the slow and unsure awakening that Kakashi had expected from the boy, it was fast. And the young Emiri seemed to cry out when he saw where he was. Somewhere he hadn't been before, that was where. And when Ai Emiri was in a strange place, he usually wanted to get it.

Kakashi put his book away and walked over to the boy; whose expression softened at the sight of his sisters friend.

"Kakashi-senpai!"

The Jounin could not help but smile at the way he had been addressed by the red head.

"Where is Maiko?"

The smile faded.

"Well..."


	8. What Are You Doing Kunoichi?

**Touch Of Black - (8) – What Are You Doing Kunoichi? **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Naruto. But I do own Maiko and all of her counterparts.**

* * *

Maiko considered herself royally fucked. Forever doomed. And in fact, she was too busy cursing the day she was born to notice what she was doing. They had come back from the surprisingly easy mission unscathed, and the day trudged along slowly into the night. Maiko watched on the sidelines as it did so. She had been trying to sleep, but once again she could not. It was as if, her mind wanted to rest, but her legs didn't. They just swished about underneath the silk bed covers, and the Jounin grew increasingly hotter by the second. With a large amount of frustration, she kicked the covers off of her bed and slid onto the floor lazily.Glancing out of the window with no particular interest, a thought popped into her head. Why exactly were there windows when the Akatsuki hideout was underground? 

"Strange..." Maiko mumbled to herself, now standing and heading over to the desk in her new room. It was, empty. Except her clothes, which she slid on slowly, still puzzling out loud. She supposed that it couldn't have been that far under the earth, and perhaps the entrance was just all for show. Not that anybody really saw it and cared anyway.

She could have killed herself when she realised what she had been doing that night; it was so hot, she slept - or rather _tried_ to sleep - in her underwear. How ridiculous. She was in the Akatsuki headquarters, which was filled with crazy, criminal and no doubt perverted men. How stupid, it was definitely not like her. Apparently, she was certainly more ignorant and adverse to the obvious than she had originally believed. Maiko didn't bother putting on the infamous Akatsuki cloak, there was no point, for starters she didn't really like it that much, and secondly it wasn't like she was going anywhere.

Opening her bedroom door, she stuck her head out into the corridor; the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself. She just couldn't sleep, and wanted to walk. However, Maiko didn't really know what she was doing, it was as if she was still asleep, her mind hadn't fully registered with what her legs were doing, and so she simply plodded along with no particular reason or destination.

Maiko came across a door, and opened it. Stepping inside the blackness of the room, her head spun around for a moment and suddenly she felt herself crash to the ground, a weight had flung against her and she could feel the familiar press of a kunai to her neck.

Dark, confused eyes met Sharingan red. She gasped. Wincing slightly.

_'This is it...he's going to kill me. I'm going to die a painful and undignified death on the Uchiha Prodigy's bedroom floor!'_

It took her a moment to realise what she had just thought; The Uchiha Prodigy's bedroom floor. She had walked into his room without really knowing it, no wonder he had leapt at her. But that just made Maiko wonder whether or not Itachi had been asleep, you had to be well awake to react that quickly surely.

"What are you doing Kunoichi?" His voice, cold and monotone rang out in the darkness.

"I-..." Maiko was going to begin explaining herself, but she realised that there wasn't much point to it. Even now, he knew it was her, but the kunai was still firmly at her throat with one of his hands, and with the other, he held her arms above her head. She was a leaf Shinobi, if it had been anyone else she would have been engaged in battle with them by now. But Itachi...he was someone she would never try to take on, it was hopeless. He was a ruthless killer; if he managed to kill his own clan then he can't have been weak, not mentally or physically.

She noted that he was not wearing his usual fishnet shirt; instead, his chest was bare and almost...foreboding. It would have been a perfect picture, if it weren't for the many scars he bore, some were small, others large and deep. Whilst Maiko was pondering how he got those scars, she felt his grip on her loosen and the weight of his body reduced as he stood. For a second, she didn't know what to do, and remained stupidly sprawled on his bedroom floor, her breath loud, and the shock of the whole situation lessened in her mind.

"Leave,"

That was all she needed, Maiko stood quickly and practically ran out of the room, closing the door behind her and panting softly as she went back to her own room. If that annoyed him, Maiko decided, than she definitely did not want to get on the Uchiha's bad side. Not ever. Although, something told her she had already done so.

* * *

Kakashi and really little kids, he didn't think they were such a good combination, well; Kakashi, really little kids, and horrible news weren't anyway. After telling Ai about his clan and Maiko...the boy hadn't talked. Not for one whole day, he just slumped about Kakashi's apartment, and the Copy Nin could have sworn that when he popped out for some groceries, the boy had began bawling his eyes out almost immediately. He didn't know why he chose to leave the boy there alone, it certainly wasn't safe. But Ai Emiri had nothing left, and most likely needed a few hours alone. He wasn't going anywhere. Hell, he'd be easy to find even if he did vanish. 

And so, after quickly dashing about Konoha and purchasing what items he needed for the week, Kakashi headed straight to the training grounds, were his team had no doubt been waiting for him for the past few hours.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screamed loudly as soon as the Jounin approached.

"Where have you been?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Shopping," Kakashi smiled and held up the two bags which he carried.

Both Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki sighed, Sasuke...didn't really react. As always.

"Now, I've assigned you to a very special mission-" Team Seven's sensei began talking, but was interrupted by a certain knuckleheaded ninja.

"Lemme guess! We have to fight off a band of Sound Ninja an-"

This time, Naruto was interrupted.

Sakura smacked him firmly on the head. "Of course not! What do you think we are!? Jounin!?"

Sasuke, once again, said nothing and did nothing. He just looked at Kakashi, with his hands stuck in his pockets. Waiting to be told what they were doing.

"You must help me look after Ai Emiri," Kakashi finally finished.

All three Genin sweat dropped.

"A little kid? But that's not dangerous, we could do that easily!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Exactly,"

"Kakashi-Sensei, isn't he the kid whose clan was destroyed? And whose sister...Maiko...disappeared?" Sakura asked nervously, her face whitening as the students followed their sensei to his apartment. Kakashi merely nodded.

"Yes, this is why I need you to help me. I've been put in charge of him, tomorrow the 5th will be watching over him," Kakashi explained, he didn't want to point out that the only reason the 5th was taking Ai was to operate. They didn't want the redhead to find out, in case he panicked. Which he most likely would after all that had happened to him.

When they entered his apartment, Kakashi saw a ball on the floor, namely, Ai Emiri. The boy sniffed, but didn't turn to face them as they closed the door.

"Ai-san?" Sakura was the first to approach the boy, obviously, being a female; she was more sensitive and knew how to act around the child. However, said child didn't do anything and as Sakura got closer to him, she saw his face was scrunched up, his eyes tightly closed and tears ran along his face, from his eyes all the way down to his chin.

Sasuke, of all people, Kakashi thought might have understood, after all, the same thing had happened to him. Practically, only his older sibling was the murderer of his clan, not like Ai's, who had just disappeared, without trace or clue as to where she was gone. So, maybe Sasuke had it worse, but he wasn't really sympathising with the boy. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of what had happened to him. Or perhaps, just maybe, it was the pure and simple fact that Itachi Uchiha had probably been there, probably _helped _in the murder of the Emiri clan.

* * *

The last thing Maiko wanted to do the next day was train, but, apparently, she had to. According to the famous 'Leader' she needed to improve her skills. Or else they'd kill her. No manners at all. He didn't even say please. Maiko couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she pictured the Akatsuki Leader saying please, or even Itachi. Now that was something she really couldn't see.

At first, the Leader had told her she had to train by sparring with another member. No way. Her simple reply was that she didn't think she was up to it. And Maiko certainly wasn't. She felt very self-conscious, she'd been told about the grounds of the headquarters, and apparently that's where some members trained. So there she was, stood in the middle of a (thankfully, empty) training field, hands pressed together. She actually felt rather offended by what the Leader had said. Basically, he had implied that she wasn't good enough.

"I didn't even want to join this shitty organization in the first place!" Maiko said loudly, not talking to anyone in particular.

It struck her then, those annoying thoughts people got after they had an argument with someone. (Not that her conversation with the Leader could have been classed as an argument. But it would have been, had she said what she had been thinking at the time.) People who had an argument with someone only thought of great things to say after the argument was over. And that pure and simple fact was so annoying to Maiko.

Another thing that had been getting on her nerves was the fact that the Leader never showed his face, according to Deidara (For she had asked the clay master about it) nobody really knew what the Leader looked like properly. He was a mystery to Maiko, and a damn annoying one too. One thing Maiko could never abide was not knowing what was going on, or having things kept from her. However, it didn't appear that she was going to get answers. Her days as the spoilt Emiri heir were over.

_'You need to get into shape too, start having some proper dedication to your training,' _

The Leader's last words to Maiko had shocked her the most. She had great dedication to her training! But that was back in Konoha…..when she wasn't being forced…..and when she wasn't a traitor to her village, which she knew she now was.

"And getting into shape!? I don't need to get into shape….do I?" Maiko looked at her body, she was slim and curvy, perhaps only a few pounds over what she would class as a healthy weight. Although, his words still got to her.

"I will do 100 laps around this field!" Maiko declared this loudly, and with a burst of realisation noticed how much she sounded like Gai Maito. She half expected herself to throw on a disgusting green jumpsuit and start preaching about the glory of youth.

Fortunately, she did not and soon proceeded to begin the absurd task she had set for herself.

Deidara considered himself a rather serious man most of the time. Nonetheless, when he approached the 'training area' of the Akatsuki headquarters, he burst into fits of laughter. Why he found what he saw comical he did not know. It was just that he had never seen someone so determined in his whole life. Maiko was running, quickly and easily around the field. He stood and watched for a moment, as she just went around and around. And seemed to make no indication that she was stopping anytime soon, neither did she seem to regard his presence. Well, she must have; a man wearing a black and red cloak was pretty easy to spot in a highly vegetated area. But she didn't stop to say hello. No sir, it seemed that she was very serious in whatever she was doing.

"There you are!"

Kisame approached the clay master and behind him, was the Uchiha Prodigy; who was as always, silent and emotionless.

"Ready for a spar?" Kisame chuckled loudly at the prospect of beating Deidara, he gripped his sword eagerly.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else, yeah," Deidara replied, he didn't want to stop whatever Maiko was doing. Although, it seemed Kisame did; just as Maiko ran past them he stuck his sword out and succeeded in tripping her up. Maiko merely stood up, her eyes practically shooting daggers at the shark-like man, before she carried on.

Kisame roared with laughter, but stopped when he noticed that neither of his comrades joined in.

"She's training," Deidara acknowledged.

"What does she propose to achieve by running around the area?" Itachi asked, his voice breaking the silence that had been approaching.

As Maiko once again neared the men, Itachi stepped right in her way. Maiko stopped abruptly.

"The leader told me to train, are you trying to get in the way of his orders?" She asked; a hint of insistence in her voice. Truthfully, the shock of what had happened the night before was still lodged securely in her mind.

"Spar with me," Itachi said. It wasn't even as if he was asking, it was more of a statement. Like she had to. She didn't really have much of a choice. But the Jounin simply wished Deidara and Kisame weren't right there watching them. It was obvious she'd lose, and she didn't want her humiliation spread right round the Akatsuki headquarters, which was something she could see Kisame doing just to spite her. It was bad enough that Itachi took pleasure out of her simple fear of him, she could tell.

"But-"

Maiko didn't have any real chance to protest; already he had taken off his cloak, and faced her waiting, his Sharingan activated. She gulped.

_'You can do this Maiko. Just go along…..' _

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As soon as she had begun the hand seals for that jutsu, Maiko knew she had gone wrong. The Sharingan could see through clones. She winced. Wrong move. Totally wrong, she'd been so nervous to begin with that he hadn't even analyzed the situation. She froze in one spot, trying to work out what to do as Itachi easily disposed of her useless clones. She heard Kisame chuckle to himself and mumble something to Deidara about 'Useless Women'

That really got to her.

"Chidori!"

_'Being friends with Kakashi pays off!' _Maiko thought to herself cheerily, as she ran at Itachi, her new attack clearly visible.

_'Or maybe not' _

It seemed she was so busy thinking about winning, that Maiko hadn't notice Itachi dodge her attack, the Chidori in her hand faded swiftly as she stood confused and frustrated, not seeing Itachi at all. Just as she was about to turn around, hands grabbed her own, and from the corner of her eyes Maiko saw Itachi; he pressed his chest up against her back, his Sharingan blazing still.

"Your head is in the clouds Kunoichi," He whispered to her coldly, a shiver running down her spine. "For a Jounin of Konoha, you have much to learn. Or was it just your clan's name that brought that title to you?"

Maiko cursed herself multiple times before replying: "My clan has nothing to do with it. In Konoha I wasn't being forced into anything,"

"You are not being forced Kunoichi," Itachi stated, and suddenly she wondered when that had become his new nickname for her.

"The only reason I'm here is because I'm being forced. I was told to join, or else Ai would be killed, as well as myself," Maiko added.

She felt the heat of his body vanish as he stepped back from her.

"You have one more chance," He said. "You don't have the strength to beat me Kunoichi, but show me why I shouldn't just kill you now. Show me why you were so cruelly 'forced' into Akatsuki,"

Maiko swiftly turned to face him. She needed something impressive…but what?

Her gaze drifted over to Kisame and Deidara. Instead of attacking Itachi, perhaps she could scare them. Yes, that's all she could think of, for now at least.

"Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu,"

Nothing happened for a moment, and when she glared at Kisame she saw him laughing again.

"Some technique!" He yelled.

Itachi seemed to nod in agreement.

"Yes, do all of your jutsu's seem to postpone themselves? Or do they just never work,"

A smirk appeared on his face. Maiko frowned, turning her gaze ever so slightly to the sky. Where her jutsu was taking effect. A tremendous ball of fire appeared above where Deidara and Kisame were standing. They both gasped as it came crashing towards them. Itachi watched with interest, as his comrades fled and the ball of fire hit the ground. There was a of smoke, but after a few moments it cleared and there was no apparent damage.

Itachi turned to face her.

"I see,"


	9. Thunder And Memories

**Touch Of Black - (9) - Thunder And Memories**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Naruto. But I do own Maiko and all of her counterparts.**

* * *

That night, Maiko trodded slowly around her room, walking from one side to the other with no particular interest. She had been pretty much ignored (With the exception of Tobi) after the earlier occurrences, and been given nothing but strange looks from the other Akatsuki members. Except that is, for Itachi. Who didn't really give her any kind of look. Except maybe that cold stare which he was popular for, and oh boy, he could have won competitions with that expression. She didn't fully feel like a member, sure, she had a cloak, a room; she was_ most_ of the time regarded as an equal. Although she didn't really seem it. Maiko had noticed that all of the other members had special rings, each with different symbols; she had wondered whether she would ever receive one. But figured that the answer would be a swift 'No'. 

"Maybe it's a guy thing..." She puzzled aloud, when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Her voice was neither enthusiastic or welcoming.

The door opened and Tobi appeared, waving his arms around wildly. "Maiko-chan! Maiko-chan!"

He seemed to be whispering. She took a few steps forward.

"Tobi says Deidara-senpai and the others are talking about you!" Tobi whispered, almost gleefully; like when a child tells tales on another. However, he voice almost seemed..._serious._ Like it was a matter of dire emergency or deep disgrace. If only he didn't wear that mask, then she would have been able to tell from the expression on his face.

Maiko nodded, as Tobi led her out of the room and down the corridor to stand in front of an oak door. From inside, she heard muffled voices, and pressed her ear up against the keyhole.

"It was crazy, yeah. She was sparring with Itachi-san and then this huge fireball came at me and Kisame! Yeah," Deidara's voice was the first they heard.

"Then what?" A voice which she didn't recognise so well came next, Tobi - who was standing next to her - whispered 'Kakuzu'. She nodded. Obviously a member she hadn't been introduced with yet.

"We just got out of the way," Kisame explained. "What did you see Itachi-san?"

"I saw the two of you running away like complete fool's because of some illusionary fireball technique performed by an amateur,"

Oh, and of course. Maiko definitely recognised that last voice. Belonging to one particular Uchiha with whom she was not very fond. At the mention of being called an amateur, she let out an angry sigh. Perhaps too loudly.

The door opened, and unfortunately, as her ear was still pressed firmly against the keyhole, Maiko tumbled headfirst into the room where they were talking about her. Tobi, let out a loud shriek as he saw Deidara glancing at him, and proceeded to run down the corridor, his arms flailing wildly. She noted to herself that she would have to stick closer to the orange-masked man, they both seemed equally useless to the Akatsuki.

_'How the hell did I get into this organization?' _She thought, as her body slowly relaxed, the pain of her head meeting the ground with much speed was slowly reducing. The image of both herself and her brother; dead. Flashed in her mind. _'Oh, that's how,'_

Her thoughts on Ai soon vanished as she stood up, staring straight into the amused eyes of Deidara. His hand still rested on the door handle. A smirk formed on his lips and with his other hand he readjusted his blonde hair, so that, as always, some of it covered the robotic side of his face.

"What are you doing here? yeah," He asked.

Many things ran through her mind at that moment, what should she do? _Run away? Reply with a snappy comeback?_ She just didn't know, and instead, the most pathetic announcement of defeat came from Maiko Emiri's mouth:

"I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate me in public," She sighed, still clutching her head. It was a mere matter of seconds, in which Maiko decided it would be better if she vanished. And she did. Making her way quickly to her room and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

"FATHER!" 

Kakashi Hatake's eyes shot open, he groaned loudly. It had been the third time that night that Ai Emiri had woken up screaming, it was getting increasingly annoying and the Jounin didn't know how far his patience would stretch. The day, he had _thought_ had gone pretty well, his three students (Mainly Sakura and Naruto) had done a good job in distracting the boys mind with childish games and other things. However, it seemed that the night time would not go well for either of them.

"Woken up again then?" Kakashi asked, as he stepped into his living room where Ai was laying out on the sofa. The boy merely nodded.

The Copy Nin firmly decided that he NEEDED to get a few hours of decent sleep in, and so summoned Pakkun. One of his dogs, to watch over the child until morning. The young Emiri, who didn't appear to have seen a summoning before, gasped in surprise, but his face soon lit up when he saw the canine near him. Kakashi frowned, as the red head walked straight over to Pakkun, and began pulling his tail and petting him perhaps _too_ enthusiastically.

He laughed. "Look after the kid,"

Pakkun sighed, turning to face Ai and asking blankly: "Who are you?"

* * *

There she was, sat in the middle of the Akatsuki's training grounds, with a scroll in front of her. Her head still throbbed from her earlier clumsiness and now she was being forced, by none other than Itachi Uchiha, to practise her chakra control, basic jutsu's and advanced jutsu's. It was ridiculous! Was she back at the academy? No, she was not. So why Maiko was being treated like an ignorant 7 year old she didn't know. The sky was grey, it was early in the morning; she'd been forced to get up and train as soon as the sun began to rise. Not that it was really visible, the 17 year old was certain that it would rain soon, clouds, dark, daunting clouds hovered overhead as she sat angrily contemplating her situation. For a second she had thought that Itachi would go outside with her, but he merely woke her, instructed her and left. 

"Meisaigakure no Jutsu!" Maiko called out loudly, using the hand seals for the jutsu and vanishing. Just as the technique guaranteed. However, she knew her efforts would be in vain when facing Itachi Uchiha (If ever she had the unfortune) again. The jutsu rendered the user invisible but those with the Sharingan, or Byakugan could see right through it.

She released the technique and decided to try one more, she was sick of practising things she already knew well enough, she'd just go back and say she'd done everything. Yeah, that's what she'd do.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!"

A powerful explosion of wind was sent out from Maiko's direction, she didn't aim it to hit anything in particular, so it eventually vanished. Sighing, she picked up the scroll Itachi had earlier given her (not that she'd actually read it, it was just about Chakra control. She simply scanned it) and began walking slowly back to the hideout. Unfortunately, thunder sounded, and almost instantly, the rain poured down from the sky and drenched her before she'd even got halfway there. The Emiri sighed, cursing under her breath and breaking out into a sprint. It was easier said then done, the grass beneath her feet had already grown slippery, and Maiko had a slight suspicion that she would tumble to her death at any second.

_'Okay, maybe death is a bit over exaggerated...' _

She ran up to the door, and pounded on it heavily. There were no handles on the outside, only a seal activation, which of course, she'd been told nothing about. And she didn't think there was a chance that she'd be able to break it. It was the Akatsuki after all. If they were really anything to admire. Was being a criminal and senselessly killing being admirable? Maiko supposed it depended from your point of view, but she didn't think much of it.

Nobody came to the door, she knocked again.

No answer.

She screamed and shouted, it was really pouring it down, and what was worse was that it was bitterly cold, and lightening had decided to make it's appearance in the sky. Typical. Absolutely fucking typical. Maiko decided then that she had a serious Karma problem; someone or something really didn't like her, and was prepared to make her life a living hell at all costs.

* * *

Rain. A lot of rain. Ai Emiri glanced out of the window, fright clear in his eyes. The flashes of light in the sky, and the loud thunder didn't help his mood, he wondered if his sister was sharing this rain. He wondered if she was looking up at the same dark, gloominess, or worse, if she was stuck in it. She didn't like being cold. That was one thing he remembered about his sister. Well, he remembered many things...some of which would rather have forgotten; 

_"Maiko!"_

_His tiny feet stomped enthusiastically towards his sisters room, and swinging the door open as he often did. He jumped inside the room, which was, for some reason. Very dark. It was a nice day, and he wondered why his elder would have closed her curtains. Ai saw a familiar bump on her bed, and ran over to its side. Poking the barely moving bump with his finger._

_"Maiko?"_

_"Leave me be," _

_"Why! What's wrong!?"_

_She lay on her bed, eyes staring at the wall blankly, like she was 1000 miles away. Like she was trapped in some endless nightmare that would never end. It was all very strange, yes; his sister was often mean to him. But that was because she was training, she was going to be great. Ai knew that. However, she had never...been in such a state. He saw blood on her kimono, and on her hands. _

_"Are you hurt? I'll get mother!" The redhead was about to dash out of the room when his sister grabbed the back off his shirt._

_"It's not mine," She said. _

_Ai frowned. Leaving the room slowly, a look of pure confusion on his face. Although, he would get answers. Answers he didn't want. Later that night, when he was supposed to be sleeping, Ai Emiri heard his parents talking in hushed, angry voices. _

_"It was unnecessary," His mother said. "She was instructed to kill no one,"_

_"But she did. The Hyuuga's were talking about it, the body was practically ripped to pieces," His father replied. _

_"What if she was forced too? A boy perhaps?" His mother questioned._

_"No. It was just some petty thug; she wouldn't go through all of that just for a boy," _

_"Why so brutally though?" His mother almost seemed sad now, and she sighed. "I heard she was smiling whilst she made the kill,"_

_Ai saw the shadow of his father, who nodded. "For the sake of the clan, we must put this behind us. If anyone asks, they are tales. There shall be no rumours about the Emiri heir killing unnecessarily and enjoying it whilst I can help it," _

_Ai vanished before he could hear anymore. Enjoying killing? That wasn't Maiko. She was not that kind of person, and she looked so...sad when he had seen her. No, that wasn't his sister. Ai knew his sister. _

_She wasn't a killer. _

Ai shuddered slightly at the memories, they had been worse for him then, he was much older now. And he had to be brave.

Pakkun, who noticed the boy's expression, walked over to him. What had happened to the merry and cheerful redhead he had seen earlier he didn't know. It was certainly something to discuss with Kakashi. Certainly something indeed.

* * *

She sat on the doorstep, her back pressed up against the stone wall. Her breathing was heavy and loud; the rain tumbled down upon her head and made her wonder why she even bothered. It made her wonder why she just didn't break down into tears and cry for the rest of the day, no one would see her crying after all. It was raining. She could hide any pain she might have had. Not that anyone was there to ogle at her anyway. Maiko Emiri was quite alone, in the true sense of the word.

The other members were all inside; the storm had affected their hearing, the rain, the thunder and the lightening and blocked out Maiko's knocks and screams. Nobody heard a thing.

Nobody that is, except a certain man.

A certain red-eyed man.

Itachi Uchiha watched from the window (He was well hidden in the rain, she would not spot him, no matter how good of a Ninja she claimed to be) as the woman who he'd been told to train up to Akatsuki level by the Leader; sat miserably on the ground. She'd tried to get into the hideout for ages, knocking, screaming, and shouting….she'd even tried kicking the door down. This only gave her another reason to hurt herself. He thought. She was truly pathetic. Why she was being forced to join the criminals he did not know.

She wasn't entirely useless, or so he had been told. He just had to 'break her in', make her forget who she used to be and turn her into one of them. Tomorrow, Itachi decided, he would start an intense training program with her. Everyday. Perfecting every skill. And this time he would have to go with her, to make sure she actually did something. Not like that day of course. She'd pretty much just slumped about in her own desolation. Aside from a few jutsu's, she was inadequate.

Not that he wanted to train her. In fact, the Uchiha had often thought that he would have very much liked to torture her. Perhaps practice his Sharingan and other techniques on her. Yes, that was probably the only reason she would ever prove useful to someone like him. The Leader was really the only one who took any kind of serious interest in her. It was as if he knew something the rest of the organization didn't.

He glared at her now soaking form, the expression on her face, the way she appeared to be crying underneath the rain. Crying so that nobody could see her tears. Crying in a way that almost told him that she despised herself. Good. Hatred made you stronger. She would certainly not be in lack of it by the time he was done with her. There was no mistaking the pure love and compassion she had for that brother of hers; that would have to be taken from her, love was not something that made you stronger. It was a weakness. A weakness that Itachi intended not fall into.

Her pain interested him. She had such a change of attitude almost all the time. Like she didn't know who she was, like she didn't know what her purpose was. Itachi would have to give her a purpose.

"Emiri Maiko," He whispered her name to himself. "That love for you brother…..it is only a feeling of sadness and longing which is not akin to true pain, and resembles sorrow only as the mist resembles the rainfall,"


	10. The Sharingan

**Touch Of Black - (10) – The Sharingan **

**A/N: Sorry, but this time it's only a REALLY short chapter. Will be longer next time around, but I'm currently very busy. You can expect an update sometime in the next week. **

* * *

_'How Does One Live, Without Their Heart?'_

Troubles, on an already troubled mind. Anger, with no way to vent it. And sorrow, such a weight that it could not have been lifted from her shoulders. Maiko Emiri stood before Itachi Uchiha like a mouse, cowering in the presence of a hunting cat. Yesterdays storm had taken its toll on her body, she was cold all the time. Her head ached, her nose ran and she felt as if she almost couldn't breathe. And yet there she was, forced once again out of her bed at the early hours of the morning, forced once again to the training grounds on an awful day and forced once again to do something she didn't want to do. Only one thing mattered to her though, the fact that he was there with her. They would be practising;

"Taijutsu," Itachi began, pulling off his Akatsuki cloak and tossing it to the ground, (Maiko rarely wore hers unless she had too, so that wasn't an issue) "Is a term for Martial Arts techniques that rely solely on body dynamics as opposed to weapons and other devices,"

He voice was low, and monotone, like he was life threateningly bored and would much rather be doing anything than be in the Emiri's presence, his glare was fixed on her, a frown plastered over his voice as she stood impatiently waiting for him to say something that she didn't already know. This was pointless to her.

"Listen Kunoichi, your life may depend on it," He snapped.

"Since when have you started worrying about my life?" Maiko replied bitterly, folding her arms, she still forgave no one after the storm. Surely they must of heard her knocks, and yet they didn't answer. Just to humiliate her no doubt, just to try and show her who was 'stronger'. Well now, Maiko thought, she would show them. If they wanted her to be compliant than they should have treated her with a little more respect to begin with.

Red. A Flash. Everything faded to darkness, until Maiko opened her eyes to see she was somewhere else. In a land, which was mainly red, she saw no one. And blinked.

"The Sharingan.." She mumbled to herself, how stupid she had been to look directly into his eyes.

"I, kunoichi, hold the power to destroy you in a second, with or without my kekkai genkai," Itachi's voice erupted throughout the area, but she couldn't see him.

"I can do whatever I want to you here kunoichi, and nobody will ever know except you and I,"

She felt herself pushed to the ground, and when Maiko had recovered from the thud, saw Itachi above her, no, actually on top of her, his Sharingan blazed red, equally as red as the world around her. He took her wrists and held them above her head with one hand, his strength was amazing. With his other hand, he gently caressed the tips of her breasts, before smirking cruelly. She was about to scream, when his hand went over her mouth.

"I trust you understand now?" He asked.

Maiko nodded fearfully.

And then...

It was over.

And she was back in the real world.

Itachi simply glared at her, and told her to remove any weapons she had on her. Maiko did so without speaking, placing them on the ground. They walked further out into the field. It was obvious to Maiko that he was making her practise her taijutsu with him. She really didn't want to. Not now. She hated the way she could be so determined to do something, and then just have him throw it back in her face, she felt so weak whenever she was with him. And she didn't know why.

He stood, waiting for her to begin, she did nothing. Itachi sighed.

"Fine,"

Maiko had merely blinked, and he had gotten her to the ground with one kick to the stomach. Fuck. She really needed to stop thinking and concentrate. The Uchiha made no move to help her up, so she awkwardly stood herself. He faced her again, and this time, she put a little more effort into it, blocking one of his punches, only to be hit with another. Itachi noticed her hesitation, the way she almost seemed intimidated by him. The way she made no move to actually attack him, and just feebly tried to defend herself.

She wasn't giving her all. She can't have been a Jounin for no reason.

"Concentrate," He said through gritted teeth, the longer it would take him to train her fully the longer he'd have nothing but troubles. They were only on Taijutsu and already it seemed it would take forever to have her up to Akatsuki standards. There was no doubt to him that her confidence had be bashed and almost completely destroyed after they had attacked Konoha. She'd pretty much given up.

"Try to attack me," He told her, the two stepped forwards again. He aimed a kick at her, she dodged it just in time, aiming an attack at his shoulder; she did succeed to hit him. But only because he let her. The attack was pretty gentle. Apparently, she felt awkward around him.

Good.

Maiko didn't know what to do, he just kept getting her. She tried one thing, and he blocked it, hitting her thrice as hard as she had intended to hit him. He was a bastard alright. Definitely.

They trained for hours and hours, and when Itachi had thought she'd gotten a little more confidence, he allowed kunai to be used. He had to note, when it came to sharp things being thrown at her she certainly wasn't slow and uncertain then. When it came to fighting close up, kunai-on-kunai, with the possibility of being stabbed or badly scratched by the opponent, she was worried. But somewhat more determined not to be struck, however she was. Many many times. They tried shuriken too, and Maiko felt it was just like being back at the Ninja Academy. Ridiculous. She felt stupid the whole time. She much preferred ninjutsu and genjutsu, that was for sure.

She really didn't appreciate all of the cuts, bruises and grazes she had to show for the training. Gladly, they wouldn't scar, but they would damn well hurt for quite some time. The weather, which had held itself throughout their training, was beginning to get worse. In fact, it looked as if it was going to rain. Itachi Uchiha had worked the Emiri almost all day, it was early evening. And by the tired expression on her face, she could have used a rest. Truthfully, so could he. Though he didn't show it. Itachi hadn't trained at such a harsh pace for what seemed like years, he knew, that he would definitely improve through the time he had to train her. If she would just show her true colours...her true power. She would be great. If she wasn't so...emotional. The kunoichi would do well in the Akatsuki.

The rain began to fall, and he dismissed her. She gathered up her things and ran quickly back to the hideout. It was obvious she didn't want a repeat of what had happened before. Itachi merely put his cloak back on, and looked up at the sky. Frowning.

Maiko made her way straight towards her room, heading into the adjoined bathroom and quickly turning the taps of the bathtub on. Steam rose as the water poured out and into its white depths. She put the plug in, and collapsed on her bathroom floor breathing heavily. She leaned up against the wall, wondering why she felt so peculiar.

She had been so afraid….and yet…

"No," Maiko scolded herself, standing up and locking the bathroom door. She gently peeled off her clothes, which were not any good. Not any more. They were torn and ripped and covered in her blood. She cursed, tossing them aside and then scanning her battered body in the mirror.

She supposed, that she would get used to it all. Of course she would, Maiko didn't have much of a choice. It was kill or be killed. And she preferred the former to the latter.

When the bath was at the right temperature, she climbed in, the water made her wounds sting. But she knew that it would all be for the better. The Jounin didn't plan on spending long in there, just a few minutes.

"I don't trust anyone here," She said aloud, before she took and deep breath, and submerged herself underneath the hot, soothing water.


	11. In The Blink Of An Eye

**Touch Of Black - (11) – In The Blink Of An Eye**

**A/N: Ahh. Sorry for the major lack of updating. But I was dragged off on holiday to Greece as a surprise for two weeks and have only just found the time to update. Not to mention the huge amount of writers block I'm getting with this story. L**

Just as Maiko had begun to relax, there was a loud knock at the door. She ignored it. Opening her eyes slightly and watching the door with interest. Whoever it was, didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon. She frowned. Getting out of the bath and

grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself and flung the door open. She was met with a rather shocked Deidara.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and frowning even more when the clay master chuckled to himself.

"Itachi-san told me to inform you that you have fifteen minutes, yeah," He replied.

Maiko sighed. "Fifteen minutes to what exactly?"

"A mission,"

"A mission!? But I've been training almost all day! I need to rest! I'm exhausted. Can't he get someone else to go with him?" Maiko questioned, suddenly becoming conscious of the fact that she was standing right in front of Deidara with nothing on but a towel and that she was feeling incredibly weak. She crossed her arms over her chest, making sure that the towel would stay firmly in place.

The blonde Akatsuki member before her shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Leader-sama requests that you and Itachi are the only two to venture on this mission," He answered, before quickly reminding her of the time and then leaving her in peace.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" Maiko grumbled sarcastically, as she proceeded to bustle about her bathroom and bedroom getting dressed and preparing anything she might have a need of.

She left her room, ready to go, when fifteen minutes was over; and, as expected, she saw a familiar Uchiha leaning on the wall opposite her bedroom door. He said nothing, simply making a gesture with his purple-nailed hand for her to follow. Maiko did so without question, mentally cursing her own Akatsuki cloak. Which she found horrible to move in, and to be honest…she didn't think much of its style.

Or perhaps the reason she didn't think much of its style was that she had been brought up knowing that the Akatsuki were criminals, people to be feared and hated. And now here she was practically a full member; doing missions and serving the 'Leader-Sama' as she was directed. It was all so contradicting, like whatever she had learned in the past was being erased and instead she was being taught the darker ways of the shinobi.

Maiko didn't know what to think of it at all.

She followed Itachi out of the Akatsuki headquarters and right into the forest near it. She wanted to know what was going on, although he seemed to have no inclination of wanting to tell her. Maiko thought that if she asked, he was certain to avoid telling her what was happening at all. And so remained silent.

They walked and walked and walked. She was utterly shattered to begin with, and as it got later into the night she felt like collapsing. Until suddenly Itachi stopped, and Maiko who had been walking quickly behind him, didn't notice. That is, until her face smacked against his back and she toppled to the floor with shock. He turned, and in the darkness she could see his eyes glaring at her, had it not been so dark; she would have seen the small smile that played upon his lips.

However, Maiko was certain she had seen his hand inch up, like he was holding it out to her, but nonetheless it dropped discreetly back down to his side and she stood herself. Without a word, they carried on.

Eventually she lost her patience.

"Itachi-san, why are we here? Where are we going!?" She asked, quickening her pace so that for the first time she was walking beside him and not just trailing behind the Uchiha.

"We are going to send a message," Itachi replied.

Maiko frowned. "A message!? Why does that take two people! And why must we do it in the middle of the night!"

Swiftly a hand shot over her mouth, she soon shut up.

"Silence now. We're here,"

They reached a clearing, and Maiko saw a house, it looked pleasant enough, a fire was lit inside and the smoke wafted gracefully out of the chimney place. From within the houses walls she could hear the sound of children laughing. They approached the door of the house and opened it, stepping into the front room without making a sound. The laughter came from another room, and Itachi took this as the opportune moment to explain what was going on to his more-than-confused companion.

"There are two children. The eldest a girl, the other, a boy," He whispered.

"And?"

"We must dispose of them,"

Maiko froze, her entire body ridged. Itachi sensed her dismay.

"They are the only two currently in the house. The father and mother are traitors to Akatsuki. They are not trustworthy," He said blankly.

Maiko really couldn't believe it, Itachi spoke like it was nothing. Like it was as normal as posting a letter or having a cup of tea. He didn't seem fazed at all, she knew what kind of man he was, but nevertheless…..it was just so wrong.

'_Then again, for someone who killed their own clan. It shouldn't be that emotionally disturbing to get rid of a few kids,'_ Maiko contradicted herself mentally, her breath labouring slightly as Itachi followed the laughter of the children.

He stopped outside a door and glared at her.

"I can't do that," She said, shaking her head. "I won't,"

Itachi Uchiha said nothing, and simply turned the door handle, the laughter stopped abruptly. And he closed the door behind him. Maiko winced, blocking out the sounds of screaming with her hands and keeping her eyes shut tightly. When all noise died down, she looked at the door. Itachi stepped out, nodded at her and then signalled that it was time to leave.

The Emiri made no hesitation in that whatsoever.

Maiko had gone straight to bed as soon as they got back to the Akatsuki headquarters, she did not come out of her room again until lunchtime the next day. She was still strongly traumatized by the previous nights goings on. She didn't even do anything, and yet she still felt the guilt upon her shoulders like a stack of bricks.

But, something had changed within her. She no longer felt the intimidating gaze of the Uchiha effected her as much as it used too. In fact, Maiko found that she had grown to rather like his personality. The way he rarely revealed anything about himself, the way he was so cold and yet at some times…in the mere blink of an eye…she could have sworn he was smiling, at least on the inside.

There was something about his eyes..

**A/N: I REALLY REALLY apologise for the shortness of my chapters but the next one will certainly be longer once I get rid of my lame writers block. **

**Rocking21**

**Any ideas or thoughts would be much appreciated. X **


	12. Tornado

**Touch Of Black - (11) – Tornado**

**A/N: So, I'm still having writers block with this story, but I am trying! I hope to bring it to a close soon anyway, but I'm not sure. Please review! **

There was a crash, it was loud, and made the whole Akatsuki Hideout shake and tremble. With a flash, Maiko jumped out of her bed and opened her bedroom door, nobody else was out in the corridor. She pulled on some clothes (Including her cloak) and made sure she had any fighting equipment she may have needed before quickly running down the hallway and outside. She saw other members scattered about staring at the sky, her eyes too met the strange sight which they all seemed to be fixated on.

It looked like it could have been the work of a jutsu, but why here? Nobody other than the Akatsuki knew the location of the hideout. Or did they?

High in the sky, clouds were gathering, they were a dark gray mass, and they seemed to be circling. A bit like a tornado, only Maiko could see the chakra mixed into it. She frowned.

"What now?" She asked herself aloud.

She saw Deidara come up behind her. "Go back inside…yeah,"

"Why? I'm a member as much as you are….I refuse to be wrapped up in cotton wool and left in the dark," Maiko protested.

Deidara merely shrugged, before moving forwards casually and consulting with a few other Akatsuki members.

Then, came the loudest sound Maiko had ever heard, it rang out loudly..starting off as a sort of screech before mellowing down into a smooth voice. Whatever it was…it was singing.

"A different language," Maiko noted, not being able to understand whatever this thing was saying.

The other members, she only just noticed, had all collapsed on the ground. She was the only one standing. Maiko ran over to Deidara, shaking him. He didn't move. She slapped him across the face, and heard him murmuring. Whatever the voice was, it was making everyone fall asleep.

Except Maiko.

She wondered why, but then saw something which might her understand to a certain extent, within the Chakra-filled tornado in the sky she saw something moving….it was blue and shining, on further investigation Maiko saw that it was in fact a woman. Or at least something that looked like one. This strange being was glowing blue and the singing was definitely coming from her. The wind of the tornado whipped her long hair around and yet she didn't seem effected at all.

Perhaps, the Emiri reasoned; this creature was a form of Siren. Only, Sirens were just old Sailors stories weren't they? Sirens were normally described as women who sang and lured men to their deaths.

"But," Maiko said to herself. "Anything is possible. I suppose…there could be such a thing as a Siren Tornado Jutsu?"

It all sounded so ridiculous, but Maiko wasn't about to question anything. She just wanted to know what to do now.

The tornado, with the strange creature still inside it – was slowly moving closing to the ground, and closer to Maiko. She didn't move for a few moments, and when it was right in front of her, when it was perhaps only 10 footsteps away did Maiko finally register what was going on. The creature glared at her intensely, Maiko's eyes were almost closed completely because of the strong wind the tornado was causing, not to mention the fact that her hair was being tossed around here, there and everywhere.

The creature was still singing, as though it was trying desperately to make Maiko sleep like it had caused the male Akatsuki members to do. She took a few steps backwards, only to hear a voice amongst the bellowing winds.

"Maiko Emiri,"

She turned to see a woman stood next to her, a woman with blue hair – this woman was also wearing an Akatsuki cloak. But Maiko had never seen her before. She frowned.

"We must sing,"

"WHAT?" Maiko replied. "I don't think now's the time for that,"

"We must block out the noise, Maiko-san,"

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why should I trust you?" Questions poured out of Maiko's mouth, what the hell was going on?

"You must trust me if you want to survive," The blue-haired woman said.

Suddenly, by no choice of her own…Maiko found herself singing a song which she didn't know with this odd woman. She must have looked ridiculous. Then again, it wasn't as if anyone was looking. For some reason, over the course of one night Maiko's feelings for Itachi Uchiha had changed, she saw him – like all the others sprawled out on the ground..unable to move..unable to die. And that was her only motivation.

She continued singing this song, which she didn't even know. The words just poured out of her mouth like she had known them all of her life. The strange creature, it was shrieking…jumping around in what looked like agony inside the tornado…its eyes blazed, Maiko was a little frightened….the thing looked like it would lash out on her at any moment in time.

However, the woman next to her didn't seem bothered, in fact she just sang as Maiko did….staring at the Tornado. As if she was waiting for something.

"Keep going," The woman said.

The wind picked up even more now, twirling and tossing everything around, Maiko could barely see properly because of it, the only time she opened her eyes….was when she heard a loud crack.

Like a glass breaking. Opening her eyes a little more, she saw a huge crack in the Tornado wall..like it was made of china or something. Slowly, as they continued singing…the crack got bigger….turning off and making smaller cracks. Until it shattered completely.

The glass flew in little dagger-like pieces towards Maiko and the blue-haired woman.

Maiko didn't move quickly enough.

_**O-**_**ooooOooOOO-O-OO**

When she opened her eyes, a drowsiness came upon her and she would have closed them again right away, if it weren't for the sudden clapping she heard. Opening her eyes fully, Maiko saw she was lying on her bed, around her were the other Akatsuki members – all except the leader, and that mysterious blue-haired woman – and Tobi was the source of the clapping. Deidara gave him a firm shove, and he soon stopped.

"Good work Maiko, yeah," Deidara said, smiling and giving her a thumbs-up.

"What?" Maiko frowned.

"You defeated that…thing," Kazuku stated solemnly.

Maiko saw Itachi stood in the corner of her room, watching her dexterously. She sat up suddenly, noticing all of the cuts and grazes on her arms and then touching her face to realize that was damaged too. She sighed.

"I didn't defeat it," She said. "This blue-haired woman came out of nowhere and told me what to do,"

Deidara laughed. "Yeah sure, yeah," He said. "I don't think so,"

"Bu-"

"Get some rest Maiko-chan!" Tobi said loudly, and soon enough, Maiko found herself alone in her room once more. She closed her eyes wearily and drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.


	13. Damn Deidara!

**Touch Of Black - (12) – Damn Deidara!**

**A/N: ****Big thanks to **_**Punky 4 You**_** for the plot ideas, most of which I am incorporating into the story somehow. You should expect another update tomorrow but I'm not 100 percent sure. Also, I'm thinking off finishing up in the next one of two chapters. **

After Maiko had felt like she had at least partially recovered, she felt herself spending more time with the Akatsuki in general. Or at least, being in the same room as them. She supposed, that if she was to stay in the organisation until she died that she'd better start liking them before it was too late. Because spending your life with people who you only despise,loathe and strongly abhor is not necessarily the best thing you can do.

Of course, they did talk to her every once in a while, Kisame wouldn't stop telling her about his sword for the first half an hour of so, he went on and on about its powers, weaknesses, who he had defeated with it; how he had defeated them. It was all very….dull….but Maiko found that she was glad of it. She didn't like being ignored, at least he was making an effort. Which was surprising for Kisame. Unless….he was doing it because he knew it annoyed her, but surely Kisame wasn't that clever. That kind of thing Maiko expected from Itachi….but not Kisame.

Several members were sat on the sofa, Maiko sat at a table with Deidara, Kisame and Tobi. Deidara was – as always – making things with his clay. He had offered to show her how to make one of his birds, but, as she reminded him several times…she did not have mouths on her hands like he did. So really, it wasn't going to work.

Tobi was just his normal self, and was talking to Kisame about a bird he had seen….and how he had chased the bird all over the grounds of the hideout. Until it flew off, Tobi did seem highly upset, but it was only a bird; and yet he was acting like it had been his best friend for all of his life. Then again, Tobi was pretty much a little kid at heart.

It seemed that most of them were making an effort to communicate with her ever since she had apparently 'Defeated' that weird tornado thing. She had continuously reminded them that she hadn't done it alone, and that if that blue-haired woman hadn't been there she wouldn't have known what to do. But they all seemed so sure that it was all Maiko's doing, they never talked about the blue-haired woman. Even though she had been wearing Akatsuki uniform, it was like she didn't exist.

"Unless she really doesn't….but that must mean I'm losing my mind," Maiko wondered outloud.

"What was that Maiko-san?" Zetsu asked, looking up from his 'Gardener's Weekly' magazine.

She shook her head. "Nothing,"

Later, Maiko was wandering the Akatsuki headquarters' grounds, not really doing much; just wondering how her brother Ai was doing. Whether he'd grown much, improved his shinobi skills…how Kakashi was treating him. Floods of questions bustled through Maiko's mind, but her thoughts were then disturbed by something which seemed to fly over her head. She ignored it at first and carried on, until it swooped again.

Looking up, Maiko saw Deidara on one of his clay birds, she scowled. "Go away Deidara-san"

"Your supposed to be training, yeah," Deidara pointed out.

Well, he _was _right but Maiko wasn't about to start following Deidara's orders. 

"Not today,"

"Yes today, yeah," Deidara replied, making his bird swoop down once more.

"Just fuck off!" Maiko called out, frowning and quickly walking towards the direction of the hideout.

"Train,"

"No,"

"Yes, yeah,"

"Leave me alone,"

"No, yeah,"

"So your going to leave me alone?" Maiko asked. "Good,"

"No, yeah,"

"Yes or No Deidara,"

"No, yeah,"

"Make up your mind!,"

"NO, YEAH," Deidara yelled back, frustrated.

"Well EXCUSE ME if you happen to talk strangely," Maiko snapped back, glaring as Deidara made his clay bird swoop down towards her once more, she dodged it.

And as it turned round again, and Deidara's back was towards her, Maiko did some quick hand movements.

"Katon No Jutsu!" She called out, as flames flew from her mouth in the direction of Deidara's bird, he saw just in time and jumped off, landing in a heap on the ground.

When the fire met the bird, there was a strong explosion, Maiko was knocked off her feat; but luckily not hurt. When the smoke cleared she saw Deidara standing above her.

"Taijutsu, yeah," He said.

Maiko sighed and nodded. What had happened to Itachi training her? It was just so typical, and soon as she starting perhaps….liking…him…she doesn't see him anywhere. Life truly was unfair.

She stood up, and brushed the dirt off of her clothes, she only had seconds to react when Deidara's foot came flying at her face, she moved backwards, feeling her back click slightly as she flipped back upright when Deidara was out of the way.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" She complained.

"A true enemy won't wait for you to be ready Maiko-san, yeah," Deidara pointed out.

Maiko shrugged and nodded, agreeing before making a stance and blocking several punches thrown at her by Deidara, they were all at her face; which Maiko found to be a little more than cruel. It was only a training session, but as he had said before real enemies weren't going to show any mercy. Although, if Maiko thought about it logically…wouldn't _she _be classed as a enemy?

Ever since she joined the Akatsuki, Maiko had always been afraid of coming head to head with anyone from Konoha that she might have known or been friends with. Especially Kakashi….however, wouldn't he believe her? He'd understand that she had no choice in the matter…it was either kill or be killed. If she did come face to face with Kakashi and he didn't believe her, she'd die. She knew that well enough. Kakashi just had to be stronger than her.

She made a kick at Deidara but he managed to pull her to the ground, she equally pulled him with her, before standing back up again and waiting. Deidara led on the grass for a few moments before standing up, rubbing his back.

"Ouch," He said. "Bad back, yeah," He explained, smiling slightly before walking swiftly into the direction of the hideout.

Maiko frowned, before running forwards to follow him.

Over the next few days that followed Maiko trained with a lot of the Akatsuki members, but still, Itachi didn't seem to regard her at all. And she didn't know why, he just didn't talk to her. She knew he was a complicated man….but surely not that complicated. He avoided her, and she didn't like it at all. Why should she? He had been so insistent on making her 'Worthy' of the Akatsuki and now all of a sudden he was leaving all of her training to other people.

Men were difficult to understand, Maiko noted; most especially Itachi Uchiha.

Days seem to drift by, one right after the other and all Maiko did was train and sleep. She was so tired, and yet so determined to show Itachi that she could be just as good as any of the other members. Even if that would never happen, she at least wanted to work up the courage to act like she was strong enough. At least that way she'd look slightly less foolish than she already did.

The fancy of the 'Tornado Creature' incident was still something which the Akatsuki members seemed to congratulate her for, the Leader had even brought her to his office to do so. And yet even he didn't seem to comprehend what the others hadn't been able to; the blue-haired woman. She couldn't have been a figment of Maiko's imagination that just wasn't possible. She just had to be real. Although, it seemed that the Leader may have known something about another woman in the Akatsuki; he just wasn't giving anything away….certainly not that Maiko could see anyway. Clearly he didn't want her to know, so soon enough she shut up about it. And just took the congratulations when they came. There was no mention of the strange blue-haired woman ever again.

So, things were pretty dull for Maiko and life just went on as it always did.

Until she heard about the mission…


	14. Save Yourself

**Touch Of Black - (13) – Save Yourself**

**A/N: So, there is probably about one more chapter to go in this story, I have thought about doing a sequel, but it wouldn't be in the near future. Please review!**

"Don't drag behind Maiko-san," Kazuku grumbled.

"I'm not dragging behind! Tobi is behind me!"

"Yes, but he's _Tobi_," Zetsu replied.

"What does that have to do with things!?"

Maiko turned to see Tobi chasing after them on all fours, sniffing things as he went along.

"Tobi is a good dog!" He said cheerfully.

Maiko rolled her eyes. "Oh,"

"You understand now?" Kazuku asked.

"How could I not,"

Zetsu let out a small chuckle as Deidara got his peculiar partner back up on two legs and had to quickly convince him that he was not a dog, but in fact a human. All the members of the Akatsuki were there – including Itachi – which made Maiko very nervous. She didn't want to go on a mission with all of them! It would be so embarrassing! She just knew she would chicken out at the whole idea of the mission. It was just like the one that she went on with Itachi when she realized…..well, her new and highly unexpected feelings for him.

Like last time, The Akatsuki had been ordered to take out a large family that were conspiring against them. Honestly, Maiko had noticed that all they ever seemed to do was kill people who were plotting against them. There wasn't much time for the 'Evil Things' that she had always thought went on in the Akatsuki. Certainly, it was evil. But its not like the large family they were going to annihilate would show them any mercy had it been the other way round. So, really…Maiko didn't know what she was thinking.

It would take a few days to get to the location of the soon-to-be-deceased, so she would have to put up with the other members for what would seem like forever. She spent enough time near them as it was, and now they were all in such close quarters. They walked in a large group, Maiko was somewhere in the middle near Zetsu and Kazuku, Itachi was on the outside on the left. As the other members talked amongst themselves, Maiko couldn't help but stare at Itachi. There was nothing else to do, and she just couldn't help it. His eyes met hers and his head turned.

"What is it Maiko-san?" He asked, his voice as cold and low as it had always been. It was the first time he had talked to her in ages, Maiko jumped up slightly at the sound of his voice. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice except Itachi; but he wasn't likely to say anything anyway. Maiko shook her head and turned away from him again.

"Nothing,"

They walked on until nightfall, where they proceeded to make camp amongst a few large tree's, Itachi lit a fire with a jutsu and slowly, each member led down to sleep around it. Maiko didn't, she just sat in front of it staring blankly at the flames. She shivered constantly. It was freezing. How the others could stand the bitter chill she didn't know, she wasn't likely to sleep the way she was. And so just sat shivering and twitching…able to see her own breath whenever she exhaled. It wasn't as if it was snowing or anything but it was just so goddamn cold.

"You should rest Maiko-san," She heard Itachi's voice break the silence.

"Its too cold," Maiko explained, rubbing her arms and blowing on her hands. Even the humongous Akatsuki cloak she was forced to wear seemed to loose to give her any warmth.

"Rest," Itachi said again, although this time it didn't seem like a suggestion….more like an order.

Maiko looked at him worriedly for a moment, before finally submitting and lying down on the cold ground. The fact that she was basically right in front of the fire didn't seem to change her temperature, so she desperately tried to make her Akatsuki cloak as tight over her body as possible so that maybe it made a difference.

It did not.

Until she felt something else cover her body, and she looked up. Itachi had laid his own Akatsuki cloak over her, it was still warm from when he had been wearing it. She couldn't help but smile slightly, about to thank Itachi when he walked away from her. And disappeared amidst the tree's. She couldn't see him from then on and worried slightly, but the sudden added warmth of Itachi's cloak changed things. Perhaps it was because she knew it was his, and that he had put it on her. Which only heightened her affections for him. She pulled it up somewhat and breathed in…it smelt like him too. That strangely attractive musky smell…it was like being in heaven. Just that tiny act of kindness……from a man like Itachi; well it was certainly something different. It was certainly something to think about.

**--**

The next morning Maiko woke up cold again, on further inspection she saw that Itachi was now back – wearing his Akatsuki cloak – he had probably taken it off of her before anyone else woke up for fear of making the wrong impression. After all, it was a kind gesture….and Itachi Uchiha wasn't known for making kind gestures. Particularly amongst the other Akatsuki members.

After a quick breakfast, the Akatsuki headed off again. Unfortunately, Tobi had gotten it into his head that humming was a good way of entertaining everyone. He was only too willing to comply.

"I wish he'd shut up," Hidan mumbled.

"Your not the only one," Kazuku replied.

Deidara smacked Tobi round the back of the head. "Keep it down. People could be following us!"

"Yes Tobi. In case you didn't notice many people want us dead," Zetsu added.

If he hadn't been wearing a mask, Maiko probably would have been able to see the sad and annoyed expression on Tobi's face.

"But Tobi is a good boy!" He protested, crossing his arms angrily as they walked. Not looking, he tripped on a tree root.

Of course, the majority of the Akatsuki were males, and males did nothing more than laugh at such things. Well, most of them anyway. Particularly if you were evil like the Akatsuki. Tobi sighed loudly when nobody offered to help him up, and he even moaned aloud a little bit when they just started walking again. Hurriedly, he picked himself up off of the forest floor and chased after them.

Maiko couldn't suppress a small smile.

**(2 Days Later)**

So, it'd been hellish for Maiko, having to deal with the boredom of the situation, the exhaustion of all the walking and just the general annoyingness of the other Akatsuki members who were with her. But, she had to cheer up a little bit now, because they weren't far from their destination. Although, part of her was getting more and more anxious about what she would be required to do; not to mention if she was too afraid half of the organization wouldn't let it go. It had been alright with Itachi, he had no purpose for going around telling everyone that Maiko hadn't be able to kill those children. He wasn't that type of person, and it wasn't as though he many people to tell anyway. Itachi didn't talk much, least of all to the Akatsuki.

But someone like Kisame, or Deidara…..they'd tease her until she could bare it no longer. Insensitive bastards.

Itachi, who was at the front of group stopped suddenly, Kazuku almost walked straight into the Uchiha's back, thankfully Hidan had been aware of what was going on and stopped him just in time. For who knows what Itachi would do?

"We need to discuss our tactics," He said, turning to face everyone else.

Maiko nodded, although once again nobody seemed to notice but Itachi.

"How about we just go into their headquarters and destroy them all in one fell swoop!" Kisame roared loudly, waving his sword around a little for emphasis.

"That's ridiculous," Hidan objected. "We might as well be digging our own graves,"

"Well it was worth a suggestion seeing nobody else is contributing!" Kisame snapped back.

"Just shut the hell up. Both of you," Kazuku exclaimed, sighing.

"I could always make several of my birds and then we could drop them on their headquarters. They'd certainly go out with a BANG. If you get my meaning, yeah," Deidara said.

Everyone turned to face him and frowned, except Tobi who bursted out into a round of clapping.

"Tobi says that's an excellent plan Deidara-senpai!" He cheered.

This time, Maiko was the one to smack Tobi on the back of the head.

"We need something serious, and not any of that nonsense that the lot of you were going on about," She said.

All heads nodded in agreement. And they began planning….

It was nightfall, all the Akatsuki members were spread out hidden amongst tree's and other greenery near to the enemies headquarters. There were several guards spread about the area, but Hidan had been given the task of getting rid of them. He did so without question. As Maiko waited in her hiding position behind a large fern bush, she couldn't help but be nervous. This was big. Very big. Bigger and far more dangerous than any mission she'd ever been on.

She had been told that someone would come and get her, but part of her had serious doubts. Maiko supposed that they might just do the mission themselves and then come back to get her. That would be the easier thing to do, without someone like her hesitating and not having the nerve to do anything.

"What a loud of baka's!" Maiko moaned to herself angrily, clenching her fists.

She was sick and tired of being looked down on, she'd done as much as she could if it wasn't good enough for the damn Leader than he might as well have let her go back to Konoha. Then again, if he really didn't want her he'd have to kill her, because if he didn't. She might well go back to Konoha and tell the Hokage where their hideout is, and all of the Akatsuki secrets she had learned.

So, she was stuck. It was get on with it and stop complaining, or die. The latter did not seem very appealing at all to Maiko. As she thought, Itachi emerged from the trees near to her.

"Let me guess," Maiko whispered. "You've come to tell me to stay here while all of you go in and deal with the enemy because I'll just get in the way,"

She crossed her arms in annoyance waiting for a reply, Itachi merely walked over to her, bending down on one knee.

"No Maiko-san," He said. "I've come here to tell you to run,"

Maiko blinked. "What?"

"If you go now, nobody will catch you. You can rid yourself of this organization and go back to Konoha, we've all agreed. But if you tell any of our secrets we will kill you," Itachi said bitterly.

Maiko was shocked. He was letting her go?

"Why are you just letting me leave? What about all the fuss you made in the first place?"

There was another rustle and Deidara appeared.

"This is going to be a tough one, yeah," Deidara said. "You've got to watch out for yourself okay?" He looked at Maiko.

Itachi scowled and glared at Deidara.

"I know Itachi-san. Chances are they might be smart enough to defeat you…" Deidara whispered on for a little while.

Maiko looked at Itachi, he looked at her. There was something in his eyes.

And then she understood. He was trying to save her. He had lied about all of them deciding she should leave. It wasn't true. He was worried about her, perhaps he cared? Maybe there was a chance that whatever feelings Itachi Uchiha had left in him were all aimed at Maiko. He didn't want her to die, he knew how hard of a mission it was.

"Go back to your position Deidara-san," Itachi ordered.

When the blonde had disappeared, Maiko frowned in confusion.

"You lied," She stated.

"I was merely trying to rid myself of your presence Maiko-san," Itachi snapped. "But if you insist on coming, follow me,"

Now Maiko was even more confused, he didn't care then? Her previous thoughts had simply been the imagination of a love struck fool trying to convince herself that things were different. Itachi Uchiha; the unreadable man.

She had no idea what he wanted from her now, but there was just something.

There was always something around the eyes, whenever he looked at her.

_Something. _


	15. The End? Or Only The Beginning?

**Touch Of Black - (15) The End? Or Only The Beginning? **

**A/N: Right, here is the end of the story! I AM considering doing a sequel and have even got all the plans settled but I highly doubt it will be anytime soon as I wish to pursue other stories. Big thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, even if it was only once. Reviews motivate me to write more and boost my confidence when it comes to the quality of my stories.**

Whatever that _something_ in Itachi's eyes had been, Maiko soon enough found herself thinking about more important and urgent things. Like for instance, the huge amount of enemies inside the building. There were only eight of the Akatsuki altogether, and seemingly a considerable lot more of those they would soon be engaged in battle with. Maiko wasn't ready for such a big thing, she wanted to run away…run right in the opposite direction and never look back. But her pride was definitely the one thing stopping her, and so Maiko Emiri tried to look as calm and brave as possible as they entered the building. She had believed that they would at least try and be a bit more secretive, instead of all walking through the same entrance like they'd been invited to a splendid garden party. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Itachi sat in a sunny garden underneath an umbrella, sipping tea from a dainty, blue china mug and conversing with his hosts the choice of material used as a tablecloth.

She laughed outloud at this, Hidan turned around and raised his eyesbrows at her.

"We're in great danger, a huge threat is made upon our lives….and here this kunoichi is laughing!" He shook his head, trailing off into a short speech about common civility and general cautiousness.

The room that the entrance doors led to was empty, both plain in decoration and in people. As there was nobody in sight, Maiko thought that perhaps it would've been some kind of help to their enemies if they had a guard employed in this room to warn them of approaching danger such as themselves. Apparently, the Akatsuki's opponent's were either incredibly stupid, knew they had come and had all hidden in order to jump out at them OR knew they had come and simply ran away in the hope of saving themselves. The latter didn't seem possible, if even Itachi seemed wary of the situation, and also uncommonly protective of Maiko. He seemed to be doing everything in his power to stay as much in front of her as possible, every now and again he turned his head to make sure she was still right behind him. And, as the Akatsuki members went off into another room, the two of them walked at the back…and he entwined her fingers with his own. His grip was strong and firm, like he was holding onto some valuable item that needed protection at all costs.

Despite the situation that they were in, Maiko found herself blushing like a school girl…it was so peculiar. Itachi Uchiha! Holding her hand! He didn't really seem like the romantic kind of person….then again his holding her hand seemed more like an act if protection than romance as he held it VERY firmly.

As they stepped into the next room a large number of kunai's were thrown at them, one flew swiftly towards Maiko but Itachi pulled her out of its fire.

"Careful," He hissed, as though it had been her fault it had almost struck her.

As the rest of the Akatsuki moved forwards, Itachi seemed to be pushing Maiko back against the rear wall in her defence, attacking the enemy from a distance with his Sharingan. But there was a most worthy adversary who seemed to be concentrating on him, said opponent must've been a member of the Hyuuga clan, as he had the Byukagan. Perchance he was an ex member of the clan, as no Hyuuga would be seen in such a union surely. Regardless of whether or not they reviled the Akatsuki and all of its associations.

Whomever this challenge might have been, Itachi was having none of it. And seemed to be insisting by his body language that he was not likely to be brought down by such a shinobi. None of them were wearing village headbands, but it was obvious they belonged to a village. For where else would they have gained such ninja skills as to somewhat threaten the Akatsuki? Possibly the most feared criminals in all the lands.

Itachi disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the fighting, and Maiko, try as she may could not find where he was. She saw Kisame eagerly swinging around his Sameheda sword, like he was at some kind of party and not fighting for the lives of his fellow members and himself. Most of the others were using jutsu's, except Tobi who for some reason was running around the room in panic, arms flailing and screaming something about 'Tobi being a good boy!'

Maiko scowled, wondering how on earth Tobi became a member of the organization when he had the disposition of a friendly 6 six year old. She stepped forwards:

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" She called out, a clone of herself appearing next to her. This technique was one of Itachi's, and in fact she had never seen anybody else use it. Maiko Emiri had never actually used this to seriously harm someone, and so dearly hoped that it would work. Or else both she and sweethearted Tobi were officially: Screwed.

As Tobi ran past, the clone stepped forwards, blocking the pathway of his pursuer, the enemy stared from the real Maiko to the clone, frowning. In his confusion (Obviously, he was strong but not at all smart) Maiko stepped a reasonable way away from him and clicked her fingers, concentrating on the clone of herself.

It exploded, and Tobi's pursuer was blasted back across the room and smashed into the wall. He was most certainly, dead. Tobi stopped his running, and breathed a sighed of relief, the other Akatsuki members – in the midst of their fighting – stared at Maiko in disbelief. She finally located Itachi, who stared at her bitterly, still fighting with his Hyuuga (Ex or not) opponent.

She didn't understand why he didn't simply use his Mangekyou Sharingan, but as Maiko had noticed it seemed to hurt his eyes in some way. Maybe deteriating his vision ever so slightly? Well, she didn't know. Although apparently Itachi wasn't likely to use it at the present time, and Maiko supposed that it wasn't the right moment to tell him.

She stepped back, deciding to avoud fighting as much as possible unless it was needed, Tobi cowered behind her. It seemed he needed more protecting than she did, well, Maiko didn't believe she needed protection. But Itachi did, and obviously if you weren't as strong as Itachi in his eyes you were liable to fall into harm at any sign of battle.

Maiko knew she shouldn't have just been standing there watching, but Itachi hadn't wanted her to fight in the first place and these people….whoever they were….seemed like they knew what they were doing a lot more than she did. She considered it pure luck that she'd been able to take down the shinobi that had been chasing Tobi all around the room.

Tobi suddenly let out a loud shriek and ducked down onto the floor, Maiko stared at him for a moment until he called out her name loudly and tugged her legs so that she fell next to him. There was a loud bang as something hit the wall on which they had been leaning against, glancing up Maiko saw clay. Deidara's clay. About to move out of the way as quickly as possible, Maiko tried lugging Tobi with her, grabbing onto the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak and dragging him across the floor as he refused to move himself. He hadn't seen.

Obviously, they had not been fast enough, the clay exploded and the last thing Maiko remembered was something hitting the back of her head until she collapsed on the floor: unconcious.

Tobi saw this happen and screamed like a five year-old girl, attempting to move as some of the rubble from the wall fell ontop of him and the lower part of Maiko's body.

Deidara finished off the shinobi he had been fighting with and glanced over at Tobi and Maiko, they seemed okay. They certainly weren't dead; he could see them breathing. But that meant that the Akatsuki were two down. And there was no way of lifting that rubble up when there were still many enemies to be killed. He winced slightly, reminding himself not to throw explosive clay around when he was fighting with his teamembers in a very small building.

Itachi jumped backwards as a water jutsu was aimed at him, he sighed with irritation, knowing well that the only way he was going to kill this opponent was to use his Mangekyo Sharigan. Despite the fact that it seemed to damage his eyes whenever he used it.

He stared at the shinobi, they locked eyes, his oppenent suddenly realised what was going on and tried to turn away; but it was too late for him. A few seconds passed by, and with much discomfort and pain on Itachi's part…the shinobi was dead.

The eldest Uchiha frowned, as the last few enemies were cut down. He glanced around the room: Deidara,Kisame,Kazuku,Zetsu,Hidan…..but he couldn't find Maiko..or Tobi for that matter.

He turned to Kisame, who obviously had worked out what he had been thinking and had pointed to a large pile of rubble. Itachi frowned again, not seeing how that was supposed to help until he saw two Akatsuki robes. And in those robes, were Tobi and Maiko.

Itachi walked over to Maiko, and cleared away the stones and rocks that were piled on top of her. He pressed his head to her chest, she was still alive. But her breathing had become slow and heavy. He guessed that it was all down to a piece of Deidara's exploding clay, if that was true then it had drained quite a bit of her chakra.

As Zetsu killed the last opponent, Itachi picked up Maiko and carried her right out of the building, the rest followed; Deidara being sure to pick up Tobi on his way out. He'd almost forgotten.

When they were a clear distance away, Hidan and Kazuku set to work on setting the place on fire with several high-powered jutsu's. Normally Itachi would do it, seeing as the Kagon No Jutsu was a great talent of the Uchiha clan…but he was too busy with Maiko.

He was sending some of his chakra into her body, and she seemed to react well to it, but she was not regaining conciousness. Tobi, who had seen fair less wounds than Maiko suddenly sat up from the place where Deidara had led him down. He seemed somewhat drowsy, but other than that he didn't appear to be majorly fazed by the incident. Unlike Maiko Emiri.

Deidara watched nervously, several glares from Itachi made him more than a little worried, he had the look in his eyes that said 'I'm going to kill you'. Although, since when had the silent Uchiha become so…attached to the kunoichi. It just didn't add up. Deidara was sure if it had been someone else Itachi wouldn't have cared.

"Itachi-sa-" He tried to speak, but another look from Itachi stopped him from continuing and he looked away apprehensively.

"What now?" Hidan asked "None of the Akatsuki have good enough medic skills to cure her wounds,"

Itachi nodded in agreement.

"We must take her back to Konoha," He said.

"Konoha? Bu-" Deidara tried to argue that Leader-Sama wouldn't be happy about it, not to mention the chances of Konoha finding out it was them that took her were very high.

"That doesn't matter right now," Itachi said, nodding to Deidara, who took the hint.

Immediately he began making one of his clay birds.

"The rest of you better go back and report to Leader-sama, yeah,"

The group nodded, and after Tobi got back onto his feet they began their long journey back. Leaving Itachi, Maiko and Deidara.

Her breathing sounded better, and he even said her name several times to see if she would respond, but she did not. Itachi frowned bitterly, his eyes filled with rage and his fists clenched. He picked up Maiko when Deidara's clay bird was done and they climbed on behind him. The bird took off immediately.

Maiko had no idea of what was going on, she couldn't open her eyes….to think that she would be so badly injured by such a small thing. Well, it seriously made her reconsider life as a shinobi. Wind was flying through her long, black hair and across her face. She was leaning on someone's chest, and their arms were wrapped firmly around her. She breathed in.

Itachi. She would recognize that smell anywhere. Ever since he'd given her his cloak to keep her warm that night she had no forgotten it. She could not bring herself to move her legs of arms, they felt numb and yet they ached and throbbed. Her head was pounding too, it was possibly the worst headache she'd ever experienced. If you could call it that…

**OOOOO**

Deidara had landed the bird not far from Konoha, it was in fact night time, but there were bound to be guards around somewhere. He transformed himself so that they would not discover his true identity if anyone did see him, and, as he carried Maiko fire-man style in his arms he felt angry. More angry then he usually was, more angry than he had been when he had killed his clan. Although strangely enough the rage that was building up inside of him wasn't aimed at Deidara.

It was aimed at himself.

He could have stopped this. If only he hadn't been so concerned with his own eye-sight….he could have used the Mangekyo Sharingan straight away and been rid of that bastard of an opponent he'd had. Then he could have protected her….

Itachi shook his head. It was for the better. She made him weak. That aggravating, useless kunoichi was playing with his mind, twisting it and altering him. Cutting off bits and replacing them with other things.

He made his way to the gates of Konoha, and placed her on the ground there, then, turning his back he began walking away.

"Itachi…"

Immediately, he pulled out a kunai, posed for battle…when he realised the source of the voice. It sounded weak, croaky and barely audible…yet he knew it was Maiko speaking.

He turned around, glaring at her…Sharingan eyes ablaze. Thoughts ran through his mind, if he just killed her she wouldn't be making him weak. If he just disposed of her now, when the time was right he things would go back to the way they had been before she came.

There was a long silence, and Itachi Uchiha stared at Maiko Emiri for quite sometime, until he managed to speak;

_"I will come back for you,"_

And when Maiko finally opened her eyes, he was gone….


	16. Authors Notes: A Sequel

TOUCH OF BLACK – AUTHORS NOTES, A SEQUEL.

I published the first chapter of Touch Of Black last year in May, and finished it sometime in September that year. I had planned to write a sequel to the story; since it was very condensed at the end and there was still so much to say. Lots of people agreed that this needed to be done, and I still believe that it does.

Therefore I gave decided, that now, even if a year has passed; I'm going to write a sequel to my ItachiOC fic 'Touch Of Black'. I have a rough outline of the plot – but will probably not publish the first chapter until next week at some point.

If you'd like to see anything happen, or have any interesting plot ideas then do feel free to message or review and tell me. As of yet I'm still unsure and am lacking in inspiration.

Anyway, as I said; expect a sequel! And I do hope those of you who wanted one have put the story onto alert so that you know about this!

P

Hebe

AKA

'Rocking21'


End file.
